


You’re the smell before rain, you’re the blood in my veins

by iFeffi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Character Death, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, One Direction One Shot, Qualcuno muore alla fine, Smut, Top Harry, alternative universe, criminal minds au
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 09:48:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13478877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iFeffi/pseuds/iFeffi
Summary: “Era a lui che ti riferivi quando mi chiamavi a notte fonda, dicendo che ti mancava il tuo ex? Era lui la storia importante di cinque anni? Era lui la persona a cui volevi chiedere di sposarti, un giorno?” domanda Nick a voce bassa, un suono quasi inudibile, come se stesse parlando al suo Io interiore.“Louis è il mio fidanzato...” sussurra ancora, senza alzare lo sguardo.“Lo so! E non dovresti preoccuparti, perché non ne hai nessun motivo. È tuo, sta con te. Non capisco nemmeno perché tu sia venuto qui, sinceramente.” sbotta Harry, difendendosi istintivamente, seppur non ce ne sia alcun motivo. Solo, solo vorrebbe che Nick uscisse da quella stanza e tornasse a casa sua, da Louis. Perché è questo il punto: Nick ha Louis, se l'è guadagnato e, cazzo, perché non può andare a farsi fottere una buona volta? Non ha già abbastanza merda con cui scendere a patti? Deve per forza avere a che fare con questo? Proprio ora?





	You’re the smell before rain, you’re the blood in my veins

 

 

Prima di lasciarvi alla lettura, ci terrei a precisare qualche punto:

  * Gli elementi citati nella storia, ovvero la _Criminologia_ , il _traffico di minori_ tramite la rete, l' _FBI_ e tutto ciò che riguarda il mondo del crimine, **non** sono di mia competenza. Mi sono limitata a leggere qualcosa su _Wikipedia_ e a riguardarmi qualche puntata di _Criminal Minds_ giusto per non scrivere stronzate. Le avrò scritte in ogni caso, perciò chiedo scusa in anticipo.

  * La storia contiene scene di sesso MxM esplicite. Se non vi piace il genere, siete omofobi o altro, siete liberi di cliccare sulla X in alto a destra o di tornare sulla homepage.

  * I personaggi, ovvero _One Direction_ , _5 Second of Summer_ , _Nicholas Grimshaw_ e _Josh Devine_ , **non** mi appartengono e tutto ciò che segue è stato partorito dalla mia mente (e da quella di **NowPlaying** ), perciò **non** è reale.




 

Visto che l'ho citata nella precedente riga, vorrei ringraziare **Emma** ( _so much love for you, babe_ ) per il supporto morale, l'aiuto e le ore passate al telefono per plottare la storia, finite in mona – _ovviamente_ – e a parlare di cose di tutt'altro genere. Grazie, comunque, perché senza di te, questa storia non sarebbe mai venuta alla luce e, probabilmente, non avrebbe nemmeno una conclusione.

 

Nella storia sono presenti:

  * Harry/Louis con accenni Louis/Nick

  * Profiler!Harry, Liam, Zayn + 5sos

  * Cop!Louis, Niall + Josh Devine

  * CriminalMinds!AU

  * Scene di sesso MxMesplicito( _come già accennato in precedenza_ ) + Bottom!Louis




 

Vorrei dire anche che, in questa storia, ci ho messo anima e corpo, sudore e lacrime, testa e cuore. Ci ho messo tutta me stessa e ne vado abbastanza fiera. Ho superato i miei limiti, scrivendo questa OS e devo tutto ad Emma (sono ripetitiva, lo so!), a Gaia (conosciuta come **absinthenyc** ) che, ogni volta che le riferivo un traguardo, mi ripeteva di essere orgogliosa di me, ad Elena perché mi ha dato qualche suggerimento, a Lisa che mi ha tormentato con il suo “ _quando trombano?_ ” per giornate intere, a Sam (aka **Nameless_Sam** ) per aver letto una parte della storia ed avermi praticamente urlato di finirla perché doveva assolutamente sapere come continuava.  
Detto questo, vi auguro una _buona lettura_.

 

 

 

 

[ ](http://it.tinypic.com?ref=2ymvnuq)

 

 

La pioggia cade fitta sulle strade incasinate di New York. Tutti, come se niente fosse, corrono da una parte all'altra della strada e si coprono la testa con la prima cosa che gli capita a tiro: un giornale, una ventiquattrore o, semplicemente, una mano. Certo, se qualcuno avesse ascoltato le previsioni del tempo, probabilmente avrebbe pensato di afferrare l'ombrello prima di uscire di casa, ma nella frenesia di una città che non riposa neanche di notte, non c'è da stupirsi.  
Harry guarda il traffico newyorkese dalla grande vetrata che ha spesso assistito ad ore di riflessioni e paranoie da parte del riccio, sospira e chiude gli occhi per qualche secondo; ama il suo lavoro più di qualsiasi altra cosa al mondo ma, molte volte, si ritrova a pensare che la sua vita sarebbe più semplice se non avesse a che fare, tutti i giorni, con Serial Killer e psicopatici che, presi da chissà quale assurdo problema o malattia, si mettono in testa che _uccidere_ sia una cosa giusta. I suoi pensieri lo hanno spesso portato ad una conclusione: certi individui avrebbero bisogno di cure _serie_ , non di qualche anno in prigione o dentro qualche centro riabilitativo.  
“Harry?” una voce calda lo riporta alla realtà, costringendolo a girarsi per guardare in faccia l'interlocutore.  
“Oh, ciao Luke.” il ragazzo dai capelli biondi e incasinati gli sorride e poggia una mano sulla sua spalla. È sempre stato carino nei suoi confronti e gliene è grato, sotto un certo punto di vista. Harry ha sempre potuto contare sul Detective Hemmings e, in più di una occasione, si è trovato sul divano di casa sua a parlargli dei propri problemi e a lamentarsi di tutto il lavoro che, ultimamente, riempie le sue – e di chiunque là dentro – giornate.  
“Hood vuole vederti.” dice Luke indicandogli l'ufficio del capo.  
“Solo me?” Harry lo guarda con un sopracciglio alzato e sbuffa, consapevole che, se Hood lo manda a chiamare, può significare solo due cose: un nuovo caso, oppure un richiamo. E lui non ha mai fatto uno sgarro, mai un errore, mai un ritardo, niente di niente. Perciò scuote la testa e cerca di mantenere la calma. Non gli dispiace lavorare, indagare e scervellarsi per risolvere i casi, però vorrebbe tanto rilassarsi o andarsene in vacanza, magari dalla sua famiglia o in una di quelle isole Caraibiche di cui tanto parlano nelle pubblicità in televisione.  
Annuisce e ringrazia il suo collega con un sorriso e, lentamente, si sposta lungo il corridoio che lo divide dal piano superiore. Sale le scale a braccia conserte e nel frattempo si domanda cosa sia successo di tanto grave da convocare tutti a quest'ora della sera. Il loro ultimo incarico è terminato giusto quel pomeriggio, tutti avrebbero dovuto avere la serata libera.  
Sbuffa sonoramente e si ravviva i capelli passandoci in mezzo le dita affusolate, prima di bussare lievemente alla porta di Hood ed entrare senza aspettare una risposta.  
“Styles, aspettavamo solo te.” dice il capo, facendogli segno di prendere posto accanto a Payne, Irwin e Malik sull'enorme divano situato al centro dell'ufficio. Harry si è sempre chiesto a cosa, effettivamente, servisse tutto quel comfort se, più o meno, in quelle quattro mura ci passasse solamente due ore. Non glielo ha mai chiesto, però, e forse non sono nemmeno affari suoi. Sua madre glielo ripete sempre, _“sei troppo curioso, Harold”,_ e forse è proprio per questo che ha scelto di studiare Criminologia anni addietro; la curiosità, il suo essere sveglio e perspicace, il suo giungere ad una conclusione prima di chiunque altro e, sì, anche il suo sapersi rapportare con persone non propriamente sane di mente.  
Ricorda tutte le volte che, alle tre del mattino, si è ritrovato nel salotto di casa sua a cercare di dividere suo padre e sua madre quando, più fatto ed ubriaco che mai, l'uomo provava a mettere le mani addosso alla donna che lo ha messo al mondo, faceva di tutto per portarla giù con sé nel suo _schifo._ Ma la sua prontezza di riflessi ed il suo saper parlare e raggirare le persone, sono stati la salvezza sua e del resto della famiglia.  
“Bene,” comincia Hood, sedendosi dietro la scrivania e guardando i fogli sparsi sul ripiano. “hanno chiamato da Scotland Yard per segnalarci un caso.”  
“Da Scotland Yard? E perché hanno chiamato noi?” chiede il Detective Payne prima che il capo possa continuare. Effettivamente è strano, e non solo per la distanza chilometrica, ma perché, se non ricorda male, a Londra hanno una squadra simile alla loro e–  
“Se mi lasciassi finire, Payne, magari vi darei una spiegazione. Che dici?” lo blocca Hood alzando gli occhi al cielo.  
“Come stavo dicendo, hanno chiamato da Scotland Yard e, sì, lo so che noi non c'entriamo nulla con loro e che hanno la loro Unità Comportamentale, ma...” si ferma qualche istante per guardare i suoi Detective negli occhi, uno per uno. Sa cosa stanno pensando e sa anche che non dovrebbe chiedergli così tanto, ma a Londra sembrano _così_ disperati e bisognosi d'aiuto che, lui stesso, non è riuscito a rifiutare l'incarico prima ancora di averlo esposto alla sua squadra.  
“Ma?” lo incita Irwin piuttosto scocciato.  
“Ma è la terza segnalazione che ricevono da questo Orfanotrofio. Sono spariti tre ragazzi fra i 12 e i 17 anni. Non avevano collegato le tre sparizioni perché, come ben sapete, è normale che gli adolescenti cerchino di scappare, soprattutto se orfani o con precedenti. Ma alla terza telefonata uno dei loro agenti ha pensato che fosse giusto informare l'FBI o chi di dovere, in questo caso noi.” dice posando i fogli sulla scrivania e lasciandosi andare contro lo schienale della sua sedia.  
“Perché proprio noi?” interviene Harry a quel punto. “Come ha già detto lei, capo, hanno la _loro_ squadra. Perché scomodare la nostra?” inarca le sopracciglia e fissa l'uomo con aria interrogativa.  
“Perché come ben sai, Styles, siamo i migliori e la loro Unità sta avendo qualche difficoltà. Quindi hanno richiesto il nostro intervento ed io ho accettato.” comunica loro, pronto a sorbirsi le lamentele dei quattro agenti che, come da copione, non tardano ad arrivare.  
“È per questo che mi sono trasferito a New York, sono degli incompetenti!” esordisce Harry.  
“Styles ha ragione, non fanno un cervello in sette.” gli dà man forte Irwin mentre Payne e Malik si limitano ad annuire e a sbuffare. In fondo sanno che dovranno seguire il loro capo a Londra, pronti a rimboccarsi le maniche e a far vedere com'è che si lavora a quella massa di _bifolchi._  
“Quindi, quando partiamo capo H?” chiede Zayn dopo qualche minuto speso in un confortevole silenzio.  
“All'alba il jet sarà pronto a partire dalla base. Mi aspetto che siate puntuali e pronti a mettervi all'opera. Quando saremo in volo, l'agente Clifford ci fornirà tutte le informazioni di cui avremo bisogno, così da arrivare preparati sul posto. Ora potete andare.” Harry e i suoi colleghi annuiscono e, senza dire una parola, lasciano l'ufficio.  
Le loro menti sono già proiettate sul caso, su quei ragazzi costretti a fare chissà quali squallide cose, per non pensare al _peggio:_ potrebbero essere morti ed Harry rabbrividisce, non è mai riuscito a capire come, una qualsiasi persona, potesse compiere tale gesto. Sa che a piede libero ci sono individui pericolosi, mentalmente malati ed annoiati, ma più passano i giorni, più non si capacita di quanto il mondo sia composto per l'ottanta per cento da _merda._  
“Stai bene, Harry?” ha appena messo piede fuori dal quartier generale quando Zayn lo raggiunge e lo affianca.  
“Si, bene.” risponde distrattamente. Sa dove vuole andare a parare e non è dell'umore giusto per affrontare l'argomento. Domani saranno in viaggio per Londra e non ha voglia di pensare a cosa lo aspetta _lì._ Spera solo che il passato rimanga dov'è e che non interferisca con il suo presente.  
“Sei sicuro? Insomma, domani...“ comincia il moro con tono insicuro. Sa che per Harry non è facile parlarne e, soprattutto, scavare nel cassetto dei ricordi.  
“Lo so, Zay. Solo non – non voglio parlarne. Non ora, almeno.” e così dicendo chiude il discorso e saluta distrattamente l'amico con un cenno del capo.  
Ha bisogno di distrarsi, di tenere occupata la mente o di spegnerla per qualche ora. Forse il caso lo aiuterà a non pensare a _Louis_ e a tutto ciò che si è lasciato alle spalle. Forse non sarà così strano rimettere piede su suolo britannico dopo sei anni. Forse capirà di essere riuscito ad andare avanti, una volta per tutte.  
Per questo tira fuori il telefono e digita frettolosamente un messaggio indirizzato a Nick, una delle poche persone con cui è rimasto in contatto da quando si è trasferito a New York.

 

 _Sei pronto a riabbracciarmi, stronzo? x_  
-Harry

 

 

 

 

Il volo è decollato da ormai sei ore e la sua testa non vuole saperne di prestare attenzione a ciò che il capo Hood sta dicendo. Sa che dovrebbe spalancare i padiglioni auricolari e che dovrebbe scacciare ogni distrazione dai propri pensieri, ma non ci riesce.  
I ricordi gli invadono il cervello e fanno male, _tremendamente._ Le immagini di un Louis sorridente gli si piazzano dietro le palpebre serrate e tutto ciò che vorrebbe fare è piangere. Tornare a Londra è _sbagliato,_ ma non gli è stata data scelta. Il suo lavoro è più importante di una _stupida_ relazione durata cinque _fottuti_ annie finita a causa del _suo_ trasferimento dall'altra parte del mondo. Sa che ne ha la totale colpa e sa anche che se mai dovesse rincontrare gli occhi azzurri del _suo_ Louis, non riuscirebbe a separarsene più.  
Forse ha commesso un errore, ha fatto male i calcoli ed ha sbagliato a lasciarsi l'amore della sua vita alle spalle, ma i suoi sogni hanno sempre avuto la precedenza su tutto e su tutti. Suo nonno, prima di morire, gliel'ha sussurrato: _“non lasciare che niente e nessuno intralci mai il tuo percorso, segui i tuoi sogni e non voltarti mai indietro.”_  
Ora, però, non è più tanto sicuro di aver preso la decisione giusta. Come ha fatto, per tutti questi anni, a fare finta di nulla? Forse il lavoro, le uscite con i suoi colleghi e la testa completamente immersa su libri di Criminologia, Psicologia e Analisi Comportamentale lo hanno aiutato a rendere tutto meno reale, a credere che non fosse mai accaduto e che Louis non fosse mai esistito. _Già._ Peccato che non sia servito a niente, perché è tutto cristallino e vivido nell'alone di quei ricordi felici e dolorosi allo stesso tempo.  
“Styles?” lo richiama Hood, “cosa ne pensi?” aggiunge, guardandolo con un sopracciglio alzato.  
“Riguardo a cosa?” chiede, scusandosi con gli occhi. Spera solo che il capo non glielo faccia notare, nonostante meriterebbe una vera e propria _strigliata._  
“Stando a quanto inoltrato da Clifford, il rapporto provvisorio sul caso indicherebbe che, i ragazzi scomparsi, hanno rispettivamente 12, 15 e 17 anni,” lo informa e “sembrerebbe anche che, tutti e tre, siano simili fra loro: occhi chiari, capelli biondi, altezza compresa fra 1,65 cm ed 1,75 cm.” conclude.  
“Tutto qui?” domanda, passandosi una mano in mezzo ai ricci incasinati.  
“Per ora, sì.” risponde l'uomo, sedendosi ed accavallando le gambe l'una sull'altra. “So ch'è poco, ma finché non saremo a Londra, è tutto ciò su cui possiamo basarci.” aggiunge nuovamente.  
“Non posso sbilanciarmi, ma se l'S.I li sceglie in base alle caratteristiche fisiche, le opzioni sono poche: prostituzione minorile, traffico di organi, oppure...” si ferma qualche secondo e rabbrividisce. Non vuole realmente pensare a _questa_ possibilità.  
“Oppure?” lo incalza Payne.  
“È intenzionato a venderli.” un sospiro lascia le sue labbra morbide e, con le dita affusolate, si massaggia il ponte del naso. Spera _davvero_ che non si tratti di questo tipo di _traffico,_ ha visto fin troppi casi finire nel peggiore dei modi e sapere che si tratta di ragazzi così giovani, gli scombussola lo stomaco tanto che vorrebbe vomitare.  
“Se così fosse, dobbiamo sbrigarci.” commenta Malik, sdraiato comodamente sul divano di pelle nera che il jet ha in dotazione.  
“O potrebbe essere troppo tardi.” dicono all'unisono Irwin e Payne, scambiandosi poi un'occhiata divertita, nonostante le circostanze non siano per nulla allegre.  
Hood annuisce e si lascia andare contro lo schienale del suo sedile. Harry lo osserva in silenzio e si chiede cosa gli stia passando per la testa. Sa che questo _tasto_ è piuttosto doloroso per l'uomo, ricorda quando suo nipote è stato rapito, pochi anni prima, ed è stato messo all'asta da uno squilibrato. Certo, in meno di un mese tutto si è risolto ed il piccolo è ritornato fra le braccia della sua famiglia, così come gli altri quattro bambini rapiti, ma è e rimarrà sempre difficile affrontare questo tipo di cose. Non che non ci siano abituati, dopotutto a piede libero ci sono fin troppi criminali, ma a volte è semplicemente _troppo._  
In quel momento sembra tutto così tranquillo, eppure le dita del capo tamburellano nervosamente sulle sue stesse ginocchia, Payne mordicchia il tappo di una penna mentre continua a leggere, attento, le informazioni mandate da Clifford, Irwin lancia in aria una pallina di carta e la riprende qualche secondo dopo svogliatamente, Malik guarda fuori dal finestrino con gli occhi persi fra le luci del mattino. È tutto così calmo che Harry ha paura anche solo ad aprir bocca per respirare, sa che la tempesta è dietro l'angolo e non crede di essere pronto ad affrontare tutto ciò che verrà.

 

 

 

 

Il borsone scivola dalla spalla e cade a terra con un tonfo, Harry sbuffa e lo afferra alla meglio per poi trasportarlo come se fosse una borsetta.  
“Harry, sai che–“ comincia Zayn ridacchiando, ma il riccio lo blocca con un cenno della mano.  
“Non dire niente o giuro che ti spingo sotto il primo taxi che passa.” lo avverte, calandosi i Ray-Ban a goccia sugli occhi stanchi. Sono atterrati da qualche minuto e non vede già l'ora di tornare nella chiassosa New York, i nervi sono _tirati_ al massimo e non è sicuro di poter resistere per più di ventiquattro ore a Londra.  
Zayn alza le mani come a volersi scusare e lascia correre, sa che non servirebbe a nulla continuare a stuzzicarlo o a cercare di tirargli su il morale o di non farlo pensare a tutto ciò che occupa la sua testa in quel momento.  
Sbuffa di nuovo e si avvicina al ciglio della strada con il telefono in mano, pronto a chiamare un taxi e si accorge di avere un paio di messaggi non letti.

 

 _Sei atterrato, H?_  
-Gemma

 

 _Appena atterri vieni a casa, così ti presento il mio fidanzato, stronzo! Ti aspetto!_  
-Nick

 

Sorride e scuote la testa, rispondendo a tutti e due i messaggi. In parte è felice di essere lì, di poter riabbracciare le persone che non vede da anni, di poter respirare aria di _casa._ C'è una parte di lui, però, che è pronta a scappare a gambe levate, deve solo resistere per qualche settimana – anche se spera che non ci voglia così tanto.  
Sospira e s'infila nel primo taxi che si ferma davanti a lui, da l'indirizzo di casa di Nick all'autista e si lascia andare contro lo schienale. È stanco e non riesce nemmeno a concentrarsi su ciò che l'uomo gli sta raccontando. Vorrebbe ascoltarlo e fare conversazione, ma sa che dalle sue labbra non uscirebbe nemmeno una parola; per questo sorride ed annuisce, lasciando che il discorso del tassista si disperda nella vettura. Spera solo che Nick sia in grado di distrarlo completamente.

 

 

 

 

Harry si stringe nel cappotto ed aggiusta alla meglio il borsone sulla spalla. Con passo svelto si avvicina al citofono, scorre la lista di nomi con l'indice e, sorridendo, schiaccia su _Grimshaw_. Il cancello si apre dopo qualche secondo e sospira, non vede l'ora di riabbracciare Nick e di farsi raccontare tutto ciò che si è perso in questi anni passati lontani dalla sempre bellissima, seppur nostalgica, Londra.  
Sale i pochi gradini che lo dividono dalla porta d'ingresso e s'infila nel palazzo, senza aspettare che la porta si chiuda e preme il pulsante per chiamare l'ascensore, diretto al terzo piano.  
Se ci pensa, riesce a ricordare perfettamente l'ultima volta che si è ritrovato in quel condominio, qualche ora prima di partire definitivamente per l'America. Gli sembra che non sia cambiato niente, eppure–  
“Harry!” non fa in tempo ad uscire dall'ascensore che le braccia di Nick lo avvolgono in un abbraccio, facendolo sentire piccolo e fragile. Non sa perché, ma in quel momento le sue difese cadono completamente, i pensieri vorticano pericolosamente nella sua testa e le lacrime rischiano di fuoriuscire. Ma, no, questo non può permetterselo. Non può crollare così, nel bel mezzo di un pianerottolo. È un uomo, cazzo.  
“Mi sei mancato, Harold!” dice Nick, scostandosi e sorridendogli e, forse, è solo di questo che ha bisogno. Un amico. Non che i suoi colleghi non siano utili quando si tratta di tristezza o delusione, ma... Beh.  
“Anche tu, Grim.” lo guarda negli occhi e, chissà come o perché, Nick capisce cosa gli passa per la testa e gli posa una mano sulla spalla, scortandolo fin dentro al suo appartamento, invitandolo a sedersi sul grande divano di pelle nera. Harry lo ringrazia mentalmente e gli regala un sorriso sincero perché quelle piccole accortezze, lo fanno sentire in un qualche modo protetto.  
“Com'è andato il volo? E, soprattutto, com'è tornare a casa?” gli chiede l'amico, mettendosi seduto sulla poltrona di fronte a lui.  
“È strano, sai? Insomma, sono contento di essere qui, di poter rivedere te e Gemma, ma... Non lo so, c'è qualcosa che mi spinge a non voler rimanere. Ed è, _uhm_ ,frustrante.” dice il riccio, accavallando le gambe, guardandosi intorno. La casa di Nick non è cambiata di una virgola; giornali di moda sparsi su ogni superficie, libri di chissà quale autore che riempiono l'enorme libreria che occupa un'intera parete del salotto, bottiglie di alcolici in bella mostra, dentro la vetrina posta accanto al divano. Scuote la testa e pensa che, sì, venire a trovare Nick è stata una buona idea.  
“In che senso?”  
“Beh, tornare qui comporta lo scavare nei ricordi e non penso di essere pronto a riviverli? Capisci cosa intendo?” Nick annuisce e sta per rispondergli, ma viene interrotto da una porta che si apre. Si girano entrambi verso il bagno ed Harry rimane a bocca aperta quando una figura minuta e _conosciuta_ fa il suo ingresso a testa bassa e “ _Amore_ , è arrivato il tuo amico?” dice, alzando finalmente il capo e bloccandosi.  
“Louis” sussurra Harry, abbassando lo sguardo sulle mani giunte in grembo. Non è possibile che... No, non può essere vero.  
“Cosa ci fai qui?” chiede Louis, mentre Nick li guarda confuso.  
“Voi due vi conoscete?” domanda ad Harry. Quest'ultimo annuisce e “Sì” dice soltanto, guardando ovunque, evitando appositamente di incontrare gli occhi di Louis. Non è pronto, non ancora.  
“Quindi è lui il tuo amico? Che cosa ci fa qui?” continua Louis, rivolgendosi al suo _fidanzato._  
“È qui per–”  
“Sono qui per lavorare ad un caso. Ci hanno chiamato da Scotland Yard” lo interrompe il riccio, posando lo sguardo sul viso di Louis che annuisce piano, spostandosi poi accanto a Nick, sul bracciolo della poltrona.  
“Quindi lavorerete insieme!” dice contento Nick, come se gli avessero appena regalato l'abbonamento gratuito a GQ Magazine per un anno intero.  
Possibile che Nick non sappia nulla? Possibile che Louis non gli abbia mai parlato della sua precedente storia? Di lui? Di loro?  
Annuisce soltanto, all'affermazione di Nick, mentre quest'ultimo si lancia in un racconto dettagliato di tutto ciò che si è perso negli ultimi anni. È contento di sentire che è finalmente riuscito a realizzare i suoi sogni, a diventare uno dei conduttori radiofonici più gettonati di tutta l'Inghilterra. È felice di sapere che è soddisfatto della sua vita, che ha accanto una persona _speciale_ che gli riempie le giornate nel migliore dei modi. Se lo merita, dopotutto. Ma non riesce a capacitarsi di come, il _suo_ Louis, sia potuto finire insieme ad un tipo come Nick. Insomma, pensava che...  
Cosa pensava esattamente? Che Louis lo avrebbe aspettato per sempre? Che si sarebbe fatto distruggere dal dolore, rimanendo single a vita? Come può essere così egoista e stupido?  
Scuote la testa e si passa una mano fra i capelli, cercando di non sembrare più agitato di quanto in realtà non sia già. È strano, per lui, trovarsi in quella stanza con due persone importanti, forse fondamentali, che fanno ed hanno fatto parte della sua vita. Si chiede come sia possibile che, dopo tutto questo tempo, nonostante le cose abbiano subito cambiamenti immutabili e tutti loro siano andati avanti – più o meno – e abbiano voltato pagina, guardare Louis negli occhi riesca ancora a fargli venire i brividi, quelli piacevoli, quelli che ti percorrono la pelle e ti fanno sentire bene, quelli che vorresti non ti lasciassero mai. Quei brividi che provi quando davanti hai la persona con cui sei sicuro di voler passare tutti i tuoi giorni, _finché morte non vi separi_.

“...E poi siamo finiti in quell'orrido bar, davanti ad una tazza di Yorkshire Tea, a parlare di – cos'era? Ah sì! _Fotosintesi clorofilliana.”_ Nick si è addentrato nei ricordi del suo primo incontro con Louis ed Harry, nonostante quelle parole facciano male e s'infilzino come lame taglienti dentro ogni sua cellula, non può fare a meno di sorridere perché, da ciò che ricorda, Nick da ubriaco è uno spasso ma Louis ancora di più. Perciò lascia che le fossette compaiano sul suo volto stanco e continua ad ascoltare di come, i due, hanno poi deciso di rivedersi e successivamente di frequentarsi; di come, pian piano, il loro legame sia cresciuto fino a portarli proprio lì, nell'appartamento di Nick che ormai dividono, nonostante Louis ne abbia uno tutto suo.  
“Mi fa piacere.” dice Harry, guardando entrambi negli occhi.  
Louis aggrotta la fronte incredulo, probabilmente non se lo aspettava. A dire il vero nemmeno Harry credeva che fosse possibile, per lui, essere felice per il suo ex ragazzo ed uno dei suoi migliori amici. È una cosa strana, o meglio, _estranea_ per il suo modo di ragionare, per il suo carattere. Eppure il sorriso non è ancora scomparso, e non lo fa nemmeno quando incrocia gli occhi di Louis che lo guardano scioccato. Ed Harry non sa il motivo, ma si ritrova a scuotere la testa perché, dopotutto, a Louis non dovrebbe importare del suo giudizio, no? È andato avanti, si è rifatto una vita, ha scacciato via – anche se spera non l'abbia fatto del tutto – il suo ricordo e sta bene. Non dovrebbe essere così stupito dalla reazione di Harry. Sono adulti, vaccinati ed intelligenti, quindi dovrebbero vivere questa situazione con tranquillità. Anche se Harry è il primo a non essere sicuro di riuscirci, nonostante tutto. Perché è facile prendere tutto alla leggera quando si è stanchi, scombussolati e davanti agli occhi si hanno due persone innamorate e serene; ma, si sa, la stanchezza passa, il cervello si sveglia e le emozioni tornano presto a vorticare pericolosamente in un corpo non esattamente pronto ad accoglierle nuovamente.

 

 

 

 

C'è troppo silenzio.  
Il Detective Birdman ha appena esposto il caso, cercando di spiegare per filo e per segno tutto ciò che, nei giorni precedenti, lui e la sua squadra sono riusciti a scoprire. O meglio, _a non scoprire_. Il che rende tutto leggermente più complicato.  
Non hanno molto su cui basarsi. Non hanno sufficienti prove per creare il profilo dell'S.I. Non hanno testimonianze degli Assistenti Sociali che lavorano all'Orfanotrofio e non hanno nemmeno quelle delle infermiere che si prendono cura di quei bambini. Non hanno sostanzialmente nulla ed Harry è sicuro che avrà una crisi di nervi nel giro di un paio di minuti perché, come se non bastasse, a Scotland Yard sembra che a nessuno importi veramente di questo caso. I Detective sono calmi, fin troppo, e lui vorrebbe solamente prenderli a calci o rinchiuderli dentro una cella e liberarli nell'anno del mai. In ballo ci sono le vite di tre adolescenti scomparsi per chissà quale motivo; in questo momento qualcuno potrebbe essere in procinto di maltrattarli, picchiarli o addirittura ucciderli e, no, tutto questo non può essere preso così alla leggera.  
Quindi si alza in piedi, percorre la stanza in lungo e in largo cercando di calmarsi, di ascoltare le domande che il Capo Hood sta porgendo alla Squadra londinese, ma nulla. Ha bisogno di sbollire quella rabbia improvvisa, prima che possa fare danni e prendere a parole quella massa di incompetenti che ha più a cuore una tazza di tea piuttosto che la vita di un essere umano. E, okay, il tea è sacro anche per lui, ma cazzo. Il lavoro è lavoro e dovrebbe essere preso sul serio, dovrebbe essere svolto nel migliore dei modi e tutti, nessuno escluso, dovrebbero darsi da fare per racimolare il maggior numero di informazioni sul possibile colpevole e su quei poveri ragazzi che al mondo non hanno nulla se non loro stessi.  
Sbuffa sonoramente, beccandosi un'occhiataccia da parte di Zayn che gli fa segno di rimettersi a sedere e calmarsi. Quindi ci prova, si mette accanto a lui ed accavalla le gambe, cercando nuovamente di concentrarsi ed immagazzinare il maggior numero di informazioni possibile. Ma è tutto inutile, le parole dei Detective di Scotland Yard gli entrano nella testa come il rumore di un trapano la domenica mattina alle otto in punto, ed è semplicemente troppo.  
Fa strisciare la sedia e si alza, di nuovo, stringendo forte i pugni. Guarda le persone dentro quella stanza, ad una ad una, cogliendo lo sguardo di rimprovero del Capo Hood, ma non gli importa. Deve parlare, deve dire ciò che pensa.  
“Possibile che nessuno di voi, in tre fottute settimane, sia riuscito a ricavare una cazzo di informazione utile? Possibile che pensiate solamente ad ingozzarvi di tea e biscotti al limone? Porca puttana, che cosa avete al posto del cervello, palline di polistirolo?” scuote la testa ed una risata nervosa sfugge dalle sue labbra. Se solo potesse, prenderebbe ogni singolo individuo e gli farebbe sbattere il capo contro il muro. Possibile che siano così noncuranti di ciò che accade al di fuori di quelle quattro mura slavate?  
“Ora capisco perché avete chiamato noi, da New York _._ Ben fatto, _colleghi_. Avessi le forza, vi farei addirittura un applauso. Peccato, però, sono esausto!” e con gli occhi di tutti puntati addosso, lo sguardo furente di Hood, quello scioccato della sua Squadra e quello preoccupato di Louis, esce dalla stanza e, a passo svelto, si affretta a lasciare l'edificio.  
Ha bisogno di respirare, di far scivolare via tutto il nervosismo e la rabbia accumulata in quel lasso di tempo; non sa esattamente perché la sua reazione sia stata così esagerata, ma non gli importa. Vuole che tutti si diano da fare e, cazzo, non è davvero possibile che in tre settimane non abbiano trovato _nulla._ È Londra, non New York. Ed, okay, i criminali a piede libero sono tanti anche nella sua città natale, ma non pensa sia così difficile riuscire a scovare anche solo una pista, una scintilla da seguire. È sicuro che, prima della fine della settimana, manderà tutti a quel paese e se ne tornerà nella Grande Mela, lontano dal suo passato e da questo caso che lo ha già stancato. E non sono neppure all'inizio. _Fantastico._  
Poggia le spalle contro il muro e lascia andare la testa all'indietro, chiudendo gli occhi. Dov'è tutta la forza di volontà che ha di solito? Dove sono la sua determinazione e la sua dedizione al lavoro? Si passa una mano fra i capelli scompigliati, i ricci gli ricadono scompostamente ai lati del viso, e sbuffa. Sbuffa perché non capisce. Sbuffa perché i suoi colleghi non sono capaci di fare il loro lavoro. Sbuffa perché, semplicemente, non sa cos'altro fare. È certo che più tardi il capo gli urlerà contro e gli chiederà, cortesemente, di ficcarsi la lingua su per il culo; perché lo conosce, sa com'è fatto ed è consapevole di quanto questo suo comportamento lo farà alterare. Sa anche che non vorrà sentire ragioni seppur, quasi sicuramente, sarà dalla sua parte. Perché, dopotutto, tutti lì dentro la pensano come lui. Sanno che ha perfettamente ragione e che i Detective del posto ed i poliziotti di Scotland Yard sono dei buoni a nulla.  
Socchiude le palpebre e si guarda attorno; la porta del dipartimento si apre rivelando la figura minuta di Louis, in divisa e con le labbra strette fra i denti bianchi. È bellissimo, proprio come Harry lo ricorda nei meandri più profondi della mente e sì, anche del cuore. I loro occhi s'incontrano ed è come riprendere a respirare dopo aver trattenuto il fiato sott'acqua. E non dovrebbe essere così, giusto? Louis non dovrebbe fargli _ancora_ quell'effetto. Eppure...  
“Che ti è preso, _Haz_?” ed il cuore di Harry scalpita, batte all'impazzata perché... _Haz_. Anche i suoi attuali amici lo chiamano con quel soprannome, ma pronunciato dalle labbra sottili di Louis è tutta un'altra storia, un altro suono, _l'ennesimo battito._ E no, no, no, Harry non l'ha dimenticato; come avrebbe potuto? Il suo primo amore, il suo primo _tutto_.  
Sospira, cercando di accantonare quei pensieri, non può cedere, farsi vedere debole. Non può e basta.  
“Niente, sono solo nervoso.” dice, scrollando le spalle per poi, con un sorriso sarcastico “Cos'è, hanno mandato te a controllarmi?” aggiungere, tenendo lo sguardo puntato verso il pavimento. E sa che Louis non se lo merita, che non c'entra niente e non ha nessuna colpa. Quindi si morde il labbro inferiore e “Scusami.” sussurra, torturandosi le dita con le unghie.  
“C'è qualcosa che non va?” chiede Louis, cercando di essere il più cauto possibile.  
“Perché vuoi saperlo?” è la risposta secca che gli da il riccio.  
“ _Haz,_ sono solo preoccupato e voglio assicurarmi che tu stia bene!” lo informa, sbuffando, per poi puntare gli occhi azzurri nei suoi verdi e trasmettergli quel poco di tranquillità di cui ha bisogno. Ed Harry gliene è grato, nonostante in quel momento vorrebbe che si allontanasse da lui, perché è sempre stato in grado di calmarlo, di farlo sentire a suo agio e _cazzo._ È nella merda fino al collo.  
Perciò annuisce e gli spiega ciò che lo tormenta, tralasciando i pensieri che riguardano proprio lui; gli racconta del viaggio, dello stress e di quanto l'ignoranza dei suoi colleghi lo abbia fatto arrivare al limite. Lo informa del suo sentirsi inadeguato in quella città che lo ha visto crescere, gli parla di Gemma e di quanto il suo supporto gli sia stato utile in tutti questi anni. E si sente libero, in un certo senso, perché è come tornare fra i banchi di scuola, dove tutto era semplice e loro due erano l'uno la metà esatta dell'altro, seppur non fossero ancora scesi a patti con il loro amore.  
“Prima hai esagerato, Harry. Però hai ragione, ed è per questo che ho chiamato il tuo dipartimento. Sono dei ragazzini, cazzo.” ed Harry annuisce ancora, completamente d'accordo con Louis. Sono dei ragazzini, indifesi e costretti a chissà quali cattiverie. Hanno bisogno del loro aiuto e di questo passo, di sicuro non concluderanno niente.  
“H-hai fatto bene.” dice soltanto, balbettando appena senza un apparente motivo. Si sente esposto e _a casa_ allo stesso tempo e tutto questo lo confonde. Quindi gli lancia un'occhiata, sperando che Louis capisca che non se la sente di continuare a parlare. E così è, effettivamente, perché il castano gli sorride comprensivo e “Torniamo dentro? Credo abbiano finito, ormai. Penso, però, che tu debba fare quattro chiacchiere con il tuo Capo.” dice, ridacchiando appena, consapevole del fatto che Harry riceverà una strigliata.

 

 

 

 

Il caffè è bollente.  
Harry chiude gli occhi qualche secondo e lascia che la bevanda gli riscaldi la gola, prima di riprendere a leggere con attenzione il _rapporto_ degli ultimi sette giorni. È passata una settimana ed ancora niente, nada, nisba. Non che si aspettasse che tutto ad un tratto le prove cominciassero a cadere giù dagli alberi, ma... La speranza è sempre l'ultima a morire.  
Perciò osserva i tabulati telefonici dell'Orfanotrofio e sospira; di sicuro non troveranno nulla in quell'edificio e nemmeno nei dintorni. Hanno interrogato ogni singola persona lì dentro, dal Dirigente Capo fino ad arrivare all'inserviente, quella che si assicura che tutto sia al proprio posto prima di chiudere la porta principale ogni sera. Harry si stupisce, perché è di un Orfanotrofio che si sta parlando e non di un ufficio di chissà che cosa.  
Qualcuno si schiarisce la voce ed Harry viene risvegliato da quei pensieri. Alza lo sguardo e Louis lo sta già fissando. _Cazzo._ Possibile che non riesca a stare un secondo per conto suo, senza che il suo fottuto ex ragazzo gli ronzi attorno? Lo fa apposta, per caso?  
“Hai letto gli aggiornamenti?” chiede Louis, grattandosi la nuca imbarazzato. Harry annuisce e sospira, vorrebbe avere di più fra le mani. Vorrebbe poter davvero essere d'aiuto per quei ragazzini.  
“Cosa ne pensi?” chiede ancora, visto che il riccio non accenna ad aprire bocca. Harry lo prenderebbe a calci, possibile che non capisca? Non sono costretti a fare conversazione o a scambiarsi informazioni; sì, lavorano insieme, ma tutto comincia e finisce lì. Per questo sbuffa e lo guarda negli occhi e non sa nemmeno se essere infastidito dalla sua presenza. Dopotutto... Dopotutto niente, _Cristo_.  
“Sinceramente? Non lo so. Siamo dentro ad un vicolo cieco e non capisco. Proprio non ci riesco.” dice Harry, portando una mano fra i capelli, tirandoli appena per la frustrazione.  
“Cosa non capisci esattamente?” domanda il liscio, sedendosi sulla scrivania poco distante da Harry.  
“Non capisco come si possa essere così... Così idioti, crudeli, _malati_. E poi, perché? Perché vendere ragazzini, _bambini_ , che al mondo non hanno nulla?”  
“Proprio per questo. Pensaci... Cosa hanno da perdere? E no, non sto giustificando tutta questa situazione, non guardarmi in quel modo, ma sul serio, pensaci. Cosa ricaverebbero dal rapire, che ne so, una delle mie sorelle? Certo, potrebbero fare qualche soldo e divertirsi un po', ma avrebbero distrutto un'intera famiglia. In questo caso, loro non hanno una famiglia, hanno solo loro stessi. Capisci cosa intendo?” gli spiega Louis, tamburellando con le dita sulla scrivania. Ed Harry pensa che, sì, Louis ha ragione, perciò annuisce e sospira di nuovo, mordendosi le labbra.  
“Credi che troveremo mai il colpevole?” domanda, speranzoso.  
“Sì, Harry. Presto o tardi lo troveremo.” lo rassicura, sorridendogli appena. Ed ancora una volta, Harry si ritrova ad annuire, come fosse un bambino a cui è appena stata spiegata la differenza fra _giusto_ e _sbagliato_.  
“Posso parlarti, comunque? Possibilmente in privato?” Louis lo guarda ancora, insicuro, le dita intrecciate e le labbra leggermente dischiuse.  
“Sì, certo.” Harry si guarda attorno, nessuno li sta osservando o ascoltando, perciò “Credo tu possa parlarmi anche qui, sono tutti troppo occupati per badare a noi.” dice, facendogli segno di sedersi accanto a lui. Louis lo fa e sospira, prendendo a torturarsi nuovamente le labbra con i denti, ed Harry si chiede cos'è che lo preoccupi, cos'è che lo innervosisca così tanto. Perché lo sa, lo conosce, ed è solito martoriarsi una parte del corpo quando non sa esattamente come comportarsi.  
Louis abbassa lo sguardo sui suoi stivali neri, quelli in dotazione con la divisa da poliziotto e “Okay” sussurra.  
“C'è qualcosa che non va, _Lou_?” e si pente, Harry, di essersi lasciato scappare quel soprannome, il nomignolo con cui era solito chiamarlo. Ma anche la sua preoccupazione sta salendo, quindi cerca di prestare completa attenzione al castano che, arrossendo, prova a formulare una frase, forse incapace di trovare le giuste parole. Ed Harry sta per dire qualcosa, sta per posargli una mano sulla spalla per rassicurarlo e dirgli che non c'è bisogno che gli parli, se non se la sente. Ma Louis alza lo sguardo e “Nick sa tutto.” mormora, per poi fissare gli occhi nei suoi ed Harry si sente mancare. Sente la terra tremare sotto ai piedi immobili e si ritrova a spalancare la bocca, sorpreso e leggermente impaurito.  
“In che senso?” chiede, dandosi immediatamente dell'idiota perché, quanti sensi potrebbero esserci in quella frase? Solo e soltanto uno.  
“Quando te ne sei andato, la settimana scorsa, gli ho raccontato tutto. Cioè, non tutto, ma gli ho detto di noi. Mi sembrava giusto?”  
Harry annuisce, abbassando lo sguardo e “Hai fatto bene. In realtà pensavo sapesse che fossi stato con me, o almeno che avessi avuto un ragazzo prima di lui.” dice, giocando con la stoffa dei suoi skinny jeans.  
“Non credevo fosse fondamentale lo sapesse, sai? Insomma, è una storia finita e sono passati anni ormai.”  
Dalle labbra di Harry esce una risata, una risata nervosa, quasi sarcastica.  
“Giusto, sì.” afferma, alzandosi poi in piedi e “D-devo andare.” gli comunica, camminando senza una meta ben precisa.  
Non si accorge delle dita di Louis che cercano di afferrare il suo braccio mentre, con sguardo triste, stringe forte il labbro inferiore fra i denti fino a farlo sanguinare; esce da quella stanza e maledice il suo lavoro, se stesso e tutto l'amore che ancora prova nei confronti di Louis.

 

 

 

Londra è fredda, Harry si stringe nel cappotto nero e sbuffa. Vorrebbe essere in hotel, sotto le coperte calde e confortevoli, vorrebbe poter dormire e estraniarsi dal mondo intero, ma non può. Deve concentrarsi, deve focalizzare tutto se stesso sul caso e sulle poche cose che hanno scoperto; la mattina non è stata proficua, per nulla, ma si aspetta un po' più di produttività dai suoi colleghi e da quelli di Scotland Yard, quel pomeriggio.  
Si è sgranchito le gambe, ha pranzato in un piccolo Caffé poco lontano dalla centrale ed ora è pronto, nonostante tutto. Non a condividere la stessa aria che respira Louis, ma deve serrare i denti e convivere con quel pensiero e con tutti quelli che lo tormentano. È fottuto, lo sa, eppure tenta di resistere e di non urlargli contro tutta la frustrazione che ha in corpo, non servirebbe a nulla, non al cuore, non alla mente, non alle mani che tremano ogni volta che se lo ritrova davanti. È un Detective, cazzo, non un fottuto bambino di cinque anni. E allora dove sono gli attributi? Probabilmente li ha lasciati dentro un cassetto nel suo appartamento a New York, ma ne ha bisogno. Se non per lui, almeno per questo caso che lo manderà presto al manicomio, ed è passata solamente una settimana.  
S'infila velocemente dentro l'ascensore, scuotendo la testa e passandosi due dita sul ponte del naso. Basta distrazioni, fuori tutto, è ora di puntare gli occhi sul caso e nient'altro.  
Non si accorge della persona che ha accanto fin quando quest'ultima non si schiarisce la voce e “Sei il Detective Styles, giusto? Niall Horan, piacere.” dice, tendendogli la mano. Harry l'afferra e la stringe, cordiale, annuendo alla domanda precedentemente posta dall'uomo. Sa che è adulto, eppure gli ricorda un ragazzino; forse è colpa degli occhi così azzurri e pieni di una strana luce che lui identifica come felicità, stupore e voglia di vivere, sarà per il sorriso stampato sulle labbra, sarà per il suo accento che non riesce esattamente a collocare.  
“Piacere mio.” dice soltanto, facendosi contagiare, sorridendo a sua volta.  
“Come siete messi, voi Newyorkesi?” chiede il biondo, con aria interrogativa.  
“Siamo in alto mare. Non si riesce a trovare una pista, niente di niente. Voi? Scoperto qualcosa di nuovo?” domanda il riccio, osservando l'espressione di Niall che, improvvisamente, si fa più dura. Vorrebbe chiedergli il motivo, ma sa che non sono affari suoi; perciò si trattiene e giocherella con la custodia del suo iPhone che non si era accorto di avere in mano.  
“Come voi. Avevamo una traccia, ma si è rivelato solamente un buco nell'acqua.” risponde Niall, spostando lo sguardo sul riquadro che indica a che piano sono. E sono arrivati, a dire il vero, ma Harry esita e lascia che il poliziotto lo preceda.  
Prima di andarsene Niall si gira un'ultima volta e “Conosci il mio collega per caso?” dice, fermandosi. Harry lo guarda incuriosito, inizialmente e “Chi intendi?” domanda.  
“Tomlinson.” è la risposta secca che il biondo gli da.  
“Oh.” il riccio rimane spiazzato ed infila le mani in tasca, agitato. Come se Niall potesse improvvisamente leggergli nel pensiero e scoprire tutto ciò che prova. La paura, _l'amore._  
“Sì, quando vivevo qui a Londra eravamo amici.” dice a quel punto, Harry, osservando a sua volta Niall che annuisce, distante.  
C'è qualcosa che non lo convince in quell'uomo, qualcosa che lo frena dall'aggiungere qualcos'altro e lo spinge a lasciar cadere il discorso. Non si fida, ma non è una novità, dopotutto non lo conosce. Ci vorrà solo del tempo, forse. O forse no.  
Scuote la testa ed esce dall'ascensore, dirigendosi a passo svelto verso la scrivania assegnatagli dal Detective Birdman qualche giorno prima, trovando Zayn ad aspettarlo con un sorriso rassicurante sul volto.  
“Hey, H.” lo saluta il moro, posando una mano sulla sua spalla.  
“Ciao, Zayn. Hai bisogno di qualcosa?” chiede, sapendo già la risposta. Zayn è così prevedibile che quando “Volevo solamente fare quattro chiacchiere con il mio carissimo amico Harry, è vietato?” dice, quasi gli scoppia a ridere in faccia. Ma non lo fa, annuisce solamente e lo guarda, aspettando che inizi il suo discorso.  
“Come stai?” domanda, scrutando il viso del riccio come fosse sotto esame. Harry arriccia il naso e sospira. Avrebbe dovuto immaginare che, prima o poi, sarebbe stato sottoposto _all'interrogatorio_. E n'è grato, a dire il vero, solo che non è del tutto sicuro che possa lasciarsi andare, che possa parlare, ma di Zayn si fida, perciò “Sto bene, credo” dice, abbassando lo sguardo sullo schermo nero che ha davanti. Ci si perde, quasi, ma le parole dell'amico glielo impediscono.  
“Sei sicuro? È da quando siamo partiti che sei distante,” comincia Zayn, per poi “è per Louis, vero?” aggiungere in un sussurro, per far si che solo Harry lo senta.  
“Sì.” mormora in risposta, senza aggiungere altro, mentre si lascia cadere sulla sedia girevole e punta gli occhi altrove, lontano dallo sguardo di Zayn e dalla paternale ch'è sicuro l'amico vorrebbe fargli. Ma si sbaglia, perché il moro si morde la lingua, tacendo, annuendo e basta.  
“Capisco, H. Solo, stai attento, okay?” dice, posandogli nuovamente la mano sulla spalla, cercando di trasmettergli l'affetto che nutre nei suoi confronti; e ci riesce, ci riesce davvero, perché Harry si sente leggermente meglio, si sente al sicuro per qualche secondo. Quindi alza gli occhi e li incastra in quelli dorati di Zayn, ringraziandolo con un sorriso sincero, uno di quelli che mostrano le sue fossette. E Zayn deve accontentarsi di quei pochi istanti, perché Harry è certo che, presto, si ritroverà fra le sue braccia in cerca di conforto. Ha questa sensazione e, solitamente, non si sbaglia. Forse il suo sesto senso da Detective fiuta qualcosa, qualche cambiamento o, magari, cerca di difendersi in anticipo, di mettere le mani avanti. Ma, in fondo, sa che non servirà a nulla, perché soffrirà e lo sta già facendo.

 

 

 

Le note di _Dance, Dance_ dei Fall Out Boy, gli invadono le orecchie; canticchia, muove le dita a tempo mentre, sdraiato sul letto, cerca di rilassarsi. È uscito dalla doccia qualche minuto prima e non ha intenzione di fare nulla. Non vuole muoversi, non vuole uscire con i suoi colleghi, seppur l'abbiano implorato ripetutamente, semplicemente non se la sente. Ed è strano, perché se fossero stati a New York, a quest'ora sarebbero tutti e quattro seduti in qualche pub a ridere, scherzare e soprattutto bere. E lo sa, lo sa bene che l'alcool non fa bene al corpo, in particolare al cervello, ma ogni tanto anche lui ha bisogno di staccare la spina dalla sua routine, dalla sua vita. E probabilmente è ciò di cui avrebbe bisogno anche adesso, piuttosto che rimanere chiuso nella sua camera d'albergo, eppure... Eppure ha gentilmente rifiutato, inventandosi un improvviso mal di testa e, al pensiero, ride. Ride di gusto, perché è la scusa che ha sempre usato per declinare gli inviti di potenziali _flirt._ E, woah, quando è diventato così vecchio?  
Sospira e lascia andare il capo contro al cuscino, cercando una posizione comoda. Si rigira il telefono fra le mani, indeciso sul da farsi; vorrebbe scrivere a sua sorella, chiederle di raggiungerlo per parlare, per sfogarsi e liberarsi, ma non vuole disturbarla. Sicuramente sarà occupata e non vuole essere un peso. Assolutamente no. Quindi sblocca lo schermo e osserva l'immagine che ha come sfondo, lui, Zayn e Liam sorridono alla fotocamera e, involontariamente, sorride nel rammentare quella giornata. Non che stessero facendo chissà che cosa, ma il loro Capo aveva permesso loro di prendersi una settimana di vacanza e l'avevano spesa in California, per un viaggio on the road, solo loro tre. Ricorda anche che, arrivati a Santa Monica, li aveva costretti a correre sulla spiaggia per sette chilometri, giusto per il gusto di vederli con il fiato corto. Direbbe che quella è una delle sue vacanze preferite, se glielo chiedessero. Ed è vero, perché la testa era completamente vuota, seppur il cuore facesse ancora tremendamente male.  
Continua a sorridere mentre, con un movimento lento, si sfila le cuffie e le stacca dal cellulare, riponendo il tutto sul comodino.  
Cammina per la stanza, annoiato, in cerca di qualcosa da fare; non ha voglia di accendere la televisione e nemmeno di leggere un libro. Quindi si avvicina nuovamente al letto e si siede sul bordo, battendo leggermente i piedi sul pavimento. Si sente un bambino, a volte, quando pensa a questi suoi piccoli atteggiamenti; anche sua madre glielo dice, ogni tanto, soprattutto quando mette su il broncio e vuole ottenere qualcosa o, semplicemente, è triste.  
Sta per allungarsi verso il mobile posizionato accanto al letto, pronto a riprendere in mano il telefono quando sente un lieve bussare alla porta. Si chiede chi possa essere, non aspetta nessuno e subito i pensieri volano a Louis. Ma è impossibile. Si alza controvoglia e si trascina verso l'entrata, aprendo lentamente l'uscio.  
“Posso entrare, Haz? Ho bisogno di parlarti.” dice Nick, con le mani in tasca e lo sguardo basso. Sembra timido, in quel momento, ed Harry è sorpreso. Sorpreso di vederlo lì, sorpreso dell'imbarazzo che aleggia fra di loro.  
“C-certo, sì.” risponde, spostandosi appena per dare modo a Nick di superarlo. Lo osserva attentamente mentre, a capo chino, si siede sulla sedia davanti alla scrivania.  
“Di cosa vuoi parlare?” chiede a quel punto Harry, curioso ed anche un po' intimorito. Non sa perché, ma ha paura che questa conversazione rovini il loro equilibrio, la loro amicizia. E non vuole, non può permetterselo.  
“Perché non me l'hai detto?” Nick alza finalmente lo sguardo, gli occhi leggermente lucidi e le guance arrossate.  
“Detto cosa?” fa finta di niente, il riccio, non saprebbe da dove cominciare.  
“Di te e Louis. Perché non me ne hai mai parlato?” continua l'amico, con voce tremante. “Pensavo fossimo amici.” aggiunge, scuotendo appena la testa.  
“Lo siamo, Nick.” dice immediatamente, con urgenza.  
“E allora perché non hai mai accennato qualcosa su te e Louis? Spiegamelo, perché io non capisco.”  
“Perché quando ti ho conosciuto, la nostra storia era già finita. Mi dovevo trasferire a New York e stavo cercando di andare avanti, di voltare pagina e di lasciare il passato qui, a Londra. Non mi sembrava una cosa fondamentale, capisci? E poi siamo diventati amici, ed io ho iniziato gli studi di Criminologia e non ci ho più pensato. Sul serio.” spiega Harry, passandosi le dita affusolate fra i capelli. Si morde il labbro, incerto, non sa cosa fare e probabilmente non dovrebbe giustificarsi con Nick, perché non ha senso, non dovrebbe importargli. Louis sta con lui, no? Quindi dov'è esattamente il problema? Harry proprio non lo capisce.  
“Era a lui che ti riferivi quando mi chiamavi a notte fonda, dicendo che ti mancava il tuo ex? Era lui la storia importante di cinque anni? Era lui la persona a cui volevi chiedere di sposarti, un giorno?” domanda Nick a voce bassa, un suono quasi inudibile, come se stesse parlando al suo Io interiore.  
“Louis è il mio fidanzato...” sussurra ancora, senza alzare lo sguardo.  
“Lo so! E non dovresti preoccuparti, perché non ne hai nessun motivo. È tuo, sta con te. Non capisco nemmeno perché tu sia venuto qui, sinceramente.” sbotta Harry, difendendosi istintivamente, seppur non ce ne sia alcun motivo. Solo, solo vorrebbe che Nick uscisse da quella stanza e tornasse a casa sua, da Louis. Perché è questo il punto: Nick ha Louis, se l'è guadagnato e, cazzo, perché non può andare a farsi fottere una buona volta? Non ha già abbastanza merda con cui scendere a patti? Deve per forza avere a che fare con questo? Proprio ora? Ed è egoista, stupido e menefreghista, ma lui viene prima di tutto e tutti. Vuole bene a Nick, gliene vuole davvero, ma in questo momento vorrebbe... Non lo sa nemmeno lui.  
Harry osserva Nick, mentre quest'ultimo si massaggia le tempie; non sa cosa fare, perciò “Nick, sono stanco.” comincia, mordendosi le labbra. “Potresti... potresti andare?” dice, quasi in un sussurro.  
Nick annuisce leggermente e si alza, dirigendosi, poi, a passo svelto verso la porta. Esita qualche secondo prima di “Scusami, H. Forse, forse nondovevo reagire così. Hai ragione.” affermare, uscendo poi dalla stanza.  
Harry sospira e, improvvisamente, tutta la tensione scivola via. Si sente meglio, rispetto a qualche minuto prima, perciò chiude appena gli occhi, prima di stendersi sul letto ed esternarsi dal mondo intero, spegnendo il cervello.

 

 

 

 

La sua scrivania è un casino, ci sono fogli sparsi su tutta la superficie e sta per impazzire. Poche ore prima è arrivata una soffiata da parte di una donna che ha chiesto di rimanere nell'anonimato ed in centrale c'è il caos più totale.  
Zayn e Liam sono stati mandati ad interrogare la fonte, mentre gli agenti di Scotland Yard sono stati incaricati di tornare all'Orfanotrofio ed ispezionarlo da cima a fondo, stanza dopo stanza, mattonella dopo mattonella. Lui è rimasto lì, sommerso dalle scartoffie, insieme ad Ashton e a Luke. Stanno cercando di creare il Profilo dell'S.I, ma sembra quasi impossibile, hanno troppe poche informazioni, per questo sperano che Malik e Payne tornino con qualcosa in mano.  
Harry sbuffa e “Possibile che questo fottuto bastardo riesca a nascondersi così bene?” dice, grattandosi la nuca.  
Ashton lo guarda e annuisce, esaminando l'ennesimo rapporto.  
“Secondo me ci sta sfuggendo qualcosa. È impossibile che non lasci nemmeno una traccia.” dichiara, passandosi una mano fra i capelli ricci. Si gira verso Luke che sta annuendo e “Possibile che non pecchi in nulla?” domanda, guardando i suoi colleghi.  
Harry sospira, stropicciandosi gli occhi con le dita affusolate. È stanco, nervoso e vorrebbe solamente che arrivassero alla conclusione del caso. Non hanno nulla in mano, eppure sente che ci sono vicini, che manca un effimero dettaglio per collegare tutto e risolverlo. La frustrazione lo sta facendo uscire di testa e spera vivamente che, dopo queste settimane passate a Londra, Hood dia a tutti almeno un mese di vacanza. È impossibile, lo sa, ma la speranza è sempre l'ultima a morire.  
“Ricontrolliamo tutto, dall'inizio. Luke ha ragione, non può non aver commesso nemmeno un misero errore. Rivalutiamo i profili di tutte le persone che lavorano all'Orfanotrofio, riesaminiamo i tabulati telefonici. E lo so, _lo so_ che l'abbiamo fatto già decine e decine di volte, ma s'è vero che ci sta sfuggendo qualcosa, dobbiamo ripartire da zero. Forza.” dice, sbattendo i pugni sulla scrivania. Irwin ed Hemmings non dicono nulla, si limitano a concentrarsi sul loro lavoro, rassettando nuovamente i file a loro disposizione.  
Ce la possono fare, pensa Harry, sono riusciti a portare a termine compiti ben peggiori e sì, questo è difficile e stanno facendo fatica a trovare una pista. È come se qualcosa li bloccasse da vicino, come se qualcuno li stesse osservando e li stesse mandando fuori strada di proposito.  
Ma chi potrebbe essere? Hanno interrogato tutti, nessuno escluso, eppure qualcosa non quadra.  
Un inserviente scontento?  
Un direttore frustrato?  
Un'infermiera con problemi mentali?  
Sono tutte opzioni valutabili, _di nuovo_ , ma la domanda rimane sempre la stessa: _perché?_  
L'unica risposta plausibile che il suo cervello riesce a trovare, in quel momento, è _soldi_. Non che ce ne siano molte altre. Ma sarebbe subdolo, quelle figure sono lì per assicurarsi che la persona giusta si prenda cura di quelle creature indifese.  
_No, non può essere qualcuno dall'interno_ , ragiona fra sé e sé, mentre si guarda attorno e fissa l'uscio del Dipartimento; scruta il viso dei suoi colleghi, trovandoli irritati, stanchi e dormienti alle proprie scrivanie, chi con il telefono in mano alla ricerca di qualche indizio, chi con una tazza di caffè per rilassare i nervi. Ed Harry li capisce, vorrebbe prendersi una pausa anche lui, fermare gli ingranaggi che valutano opzioni su opzioni, ma non ci riesce, ed è più che certo che gli verrà mal di testa nel giro di qualche minuto. Per questo socchiude gli occhi e “Ragazzi?” dice, riaprendoli immediatamente e girandosi completamente verso Ashton e Luke che lo guardano curiosi.  
“E se il problema lo avessimo davanti agli occhi?” ragiona, portando due dita a massaggiarsi il mento.  
“In che senso, Harry?” chiede Ashton, inarcando un sopracciglio.  
“Voglio dire, se qualcuno conoscesse ogni nostra mossa?” continua, alzandosi in piedi, girando attorno alla scrivania incapace di stare fermo. È un pensiero assurdo, ma se ci fosse davvero qualcuno che sta cercando di sabotarli da _vicino_?  
“Non capisco, H. Non ha senso!” sbotta Luke, portandosi le mani fra i capelli.  
“Invece sì, se ci pensi. Il ragionamento non fa una piega, Luke. Perché non abbiamo ancora trovato una pista _buona_ da seguire?” domanda, gesticolando. Come ha fatto a non pensarci prima?  
I suoi pensieri vengono interrotti dal suono del suo cellulare. Lo afferra distrattamente, senza badare al mittente della chiamata e “Pronto?” dice, sbuffando.  
“ _Buone notizie, H. Abbiamo una pista!”_ lo informa Liam, con tono di voce allegro.  
“Sei serio, Payne?”  
“ _Serissimo. La fonte ci ha fornito qualche indizio ed ora sappiamo dove guardare e, soprattutto, cosa.”_ continua il collega, ridacchiando appena. Harry vorrebbe schiaffeggiarlo, ma sa che è sollevato e lo capisce. Riderebbe anche lui se solo ne avesse le forze.  
Quindi “Finalmente!” urla, senza rendersene conto.  
Tutto il dipartimento si gira a fissarlo ed arrossisce, colpevole. Scuote la testa e tira un sospiro di sollievo. Hanno qualcosa in mano, _finalmente_.  
“Okay, fantastico. Tornate in Centrale?” chiede, impaziente di assaporare i dettagli, le prove vere.  
“No, non stasera. Hood ci ha detto di tornare in albergo e anche voi altri dovreste farlo. È tardi e abbiamo bisogno di riposarci per essere al massimo delle nostre forze domani.” dice, salutandolo qualche secondo dopo.  
“Che succede, Harry?” chiedono in coro Hemmings e Irwin.  
“Abbiamo una fottuta pista, cazzo!” dichiara, sorridendo ampiamente. Sa che non c'è nulla di cui essere felici, che ci sono delle vite in ballo e che dovrebbe essere preoccupato più di prima, ma quella notizia lo ha rallegrato, gli ha fatto riaccendere la speranza persa nei giorni precedenti. _Dio, finalmente._  
“Che succede qui?” una voce allegra ed irritante allo stesso tempo, irrompe in quel momento. Il collega di Louis, Horan se non ricorda male, è in piedi davanti a lui e lo sta guardando con un ghigno sul volto.  
“Abbiamo una pista, siamo stati appena avvertiti.” lo informa Harry, corrucciandosi appena. Non è ancora riuscito ad inquadrarlo e tanto meno a capire da dove venga, non che gli importi. Ma c'è qualcosa nella sua persona che non lo convince, non sa ancora cosa, ma non riesce a fidarsi, non al cento per cento.  
“Quindi non brancolate più nel buio?” domanda ridacchiando, incrociando le braccia al petto. Harry alza gli occhi e lo osserva, chiedendosi cosa ci sia di tanto divertente nella sua affermazione. Dovrebbe essere contento ed esultare insieme a loro, tirare un sospiro di sollievo e bersi una tazza di tea caldo per prendersi una pausa. Eppure sembra voglia sfidarlo con lo sguardo.  
Sbuffa, cercando di mantenere la calma e “Almeno noi, a contrario vostro, abbiamo scoperto qualcosa!” dice, alzando leggermente il tono della voce.   
Horan scruta la sua figura con un sorriso beffardo ed Harry vorrebbe tirargli un pugno per cancellare quella smorfia irritante dal viso, ma non può. Andrebbe contro i suoi principi e non vuole rovinarsi la pelle per via del primo idiota che crede di essere un passo avanti a chiunque.  
“E sentiamo” dice Niall, con un cenno del capo.  
“Cos'avete scoperto di così rilevante?” aggiunge, sciogliendo le braccia e lasciandole cadere lungo i fianchi.  
“Puoi chiedere a Birdman, il tuo capo, a quest'ora dovrebbe essere stato informato anche lui.” sbotta Harry, passandogli accanto e dirigendosi a passo svelto verso una delle vetrate della Centrale. Non vuole dilungarsi oltre, non con una persona con cui non ha nulla da spartire, di cui non si fida e, probabilmente, non si fiderà mai.  
Socchiude gli occhi e allontana il _lavoro_ dalla mente, rilassandosi notevolmente, come se un enorme peso gli fosse stato tolto dalle spalle; sorride appena e si ritrova ad osservare il London Eye in movimento, illuminato quasi a giorno per via di tutte quelle luci artificiali piazzate in ogni angolazione. Scuote il capo e sospira, rendendosi conto che ci sono quasi, che tutto si sta per concludere e che, finalmente, potrà tornarsene a casa e dimenticare _tutto_.

 

 

 

L'agitazione ed il nervosismo sono alle stelle. Pensa di essere forte, di riuscire a fare finta di nulla, eppure in quel furgoncino, accanto a Zayn e Louis, trema.  
Vorrebbe urlare, sfogarsi tirando un pugno contro un muro o sbatterci la testa, ma non può. Sono appostati in una delle vie laterali all'Orfanotrofio da più di due ore; i macchinari per le intercettazioni sono tutti azionati, ma nulla di rilevante è ancora giunto alle loro orecchie, per questo Harry è irrequieto.  
L'abitacolo è silenzioso ed è snervante, tanto che non può fare a meno di tamburellare con le dita sulle ginocchia, cercando di calmarsi. Ma non ci riesce, è più forte di lui, c'è qualcosa nell'aria che lo distrae, che lo attira. Sa benissimo che è l'odore di Louis, quel misto fra bagnoschiuma e l'aroma naturale della sua pelle costantemente abbronzata. Vorrebbe avvicinarsi alla sua figura, abbracciarlo e farsi inebriare completamente da quella scia ammaliante, ma si costringe a rimanere seduto in silenzio, lasciandosi logorare dai pensieri e da quella _voglia_ di Louis.  
Si morde le labbra, quindi, dopo aver sbuffato ed essersi passato più volte una mano fra i capelli leggermente sudati; c'è caldo lì dentro, sente come se gli mancasse l'aria, ma non è sicuro che il vero motivo sia quello. E si odia, si odia davvero, perché dovrebbe avere la mente proiettata sul caso, sull'incarico assegnatogli quella mattina, su quei tre ragazzini impauriti e rinchiusi chissà dove, ma non ce la fa, è debole, forse fin troppo.  
Si gratta la nuca, nervoso e “Ho bisogno di un caffè.” dice, a nessuno in particolare, sospirando appena.  
Louis e Zayn si girano verso di lui, quest'ultimo con lo sguardo di chi la sa lunga, di chi ha capito che c'è qualcosa che lo tormenta, qualcosa che non va. Perciò annuisce e si alza in piedi, estraendo dalla tasca dei jeans un pacchetto di sigarette.  
“Io ho bisogno di fumare, quindi... Oltre al caffè, Harry, vuoi qualcos'altro? Tu, Louis?” chiede il moro, stiracchiandosi lentamente, facendo scrocchiare le ossa leggermente indolenzite per via della posizione mantenuta nelle ore precedenti. Louis scuote la testa, sussurrando un flebile “No, grazie.” per poi tornare a fissare nulla in particolare.  
“No, un caffè sarà sufficiente, Zay. Grazie.” gli sorride il riccio, seppur sia consapevole che nel giro di qualche secondo si ritroverà da solo con Louis, e non è del tutto certo di potercela fare.  
“Penso ci metterò un po', visto che siamo fuori dal Centro perciò, _uhm_ , se ci sono novità chiamatemi.” aggiunge Zayn, prima di uscire svelto dal furgoncino, portando con se quel lieve velo di tranquillità che riscaldava il corpo di Harry fino a qualche secondo prima.  
Harry sospira, mordicchiandosi poi le labbra, incerto sul da farsi. Vorrebbe parlare, dire a Louis la prima cosa che gli passa per la mente, ma non crede sarebbe il caso. Si esporrebbe nuovamente troppo e non può farlo, non ora che Louis appartiene a qualcuno che non è lui. Quindi scuote leggermente la testa e prende a seguire ogni singolo rumore che i macchinari posizionati davanti a lui emettono, per distrarsi, per cercare di placare quel desiderio immane di sfiorare con le dita la pelle di Louis. E per un po' ci riesce, ci riesce davvero a far finta di essere solo in quel misero spazio, ma Louis decide di parlare, di riportarlo alla realtà ed Harry, semplicemente, non è pronto e forse non lo è mai stato.  
“Come hai potuto?” domanda il castano, il tono di voce lievemente acuto e con qualche sfumatura di rabbia.  
“Prego?” chiede il riccio, interdetto. Cos'ha fatto? Non ha spiccicato parola nelle ultime ore e nemmeno nei giorni precedenti, non con lui almeno. Perciò, qual è esattamente il problema?  
“Come ti sei permesso di parlare con Nick? Di dirgli tutto? Ci avevo già pensato io e non avresti dovuto immischiarti! Non era tuo dovere!” urla Louis, alzandosi in piedi e prendendo a camminare nervosamente.  
Harry fa lo stesso, fronteggiandolo, fermandosi davanti alla sua figura e guardandolo fisso negli occhi. “Si da il caso che sia stato lui a venire in albergo da me, Louis. Lui che mi ha chiesto spiegazioni. Lui che ha voluto sapere. Io non ho fatto nulla, mi sono limitato a dargli delle risposte, da _amico_. E sì, non era mio compito, ma non avrei sicuramente potuto buttarlo fuori a calci! Credi forse che avrei voluto riaprire quelle pagine della mia vita?” sbotta Harry, altrettanto nervoso, gesticolando ampiamente con mani e braccia, noncurante del fatto che potrebbe colpire qualche marchingegno e mettere nei casini tutto il Dipartimento. Ma in quel momento non gli interessa, vorrebbe prendere a schiaffi Louis e dirgli di andare a farsi fottere, di sparire dalla faccia della terra, di smetterla di parlare e fargli male involontariamente.  
Eppure tutto ciò che riesce a fare è fissargli quelle maledettissime labbra, quelle calde, morbide, soffici labbra che sembrano essere state concepite soltanto per aderire alle sue.  
“Non avresti dovuto farlo comunque, non fai più parte della mia vita.” continua Louis, alzando ancora la voce, esasperato, con le mani fra i capelli lisci.  
“Te lo ripeto, è stato Nick a venire da me, Louis. E puoi urlarmi addosso finché vuoi, ma non cambierai comunque la realtà dei fatti.” urla di rimando Harry, avvicinandosi al corpo minuto e allo stesso tempo muscoloso del castano che, istintivamente, si morde le labbra, stranamente insicuro, quasi spaventato della poca distanza che li divide.  
“Non mi interessa.” sussurra, cercando di spostare lo sguardo lontano da quello di Harry che non riesce a togliergli gli occhi di dosso. È più forte di lui, non riesce ad andare contro al suo istinto, non in quel momento.  
“Non dovevi e basta.” dice Louis, indietreggiando appena, finendo con la schiena contro la parete metallica del furgoncino, aggrappandosi alle sue speranze, a qualcosa di invisibile per non cedere, per resistere a quell'immenso prato in cui si sta perdendo.  
Harry fa l'ennesimo passo avanti, allungando le braccia ed afferrando i polsi di Louis, senza pensarci, come se il suo corpo stesse decidendo per lui. Per questo schiude leggermente le labbra e lo lascia andare, conscio dell'errore che potrebbe commettere se rimane in quella posizione.  
Quindi “Scusa, non volevo.” mormora scostandosi, portando le braccia lungo i suoi stessi fianchi, lo sguardo ancora fisso nell'Oceano burrascoso che sono gli occhi di Louis. Lo stesso Louis che si sta torturando le pareti interne delle guance, mordendole forte, fregandosene del sapore ferreo del sangue e del dolore che si sta causando. E istintivamente è lui ad allungare le braccia, questa volta, poggiando le mani sui fianchi morbidi di Harry, stringendoli possessivamente, quasi volesse lasciare il segno del suo passaggio; se lo tira addosso, finendo a pochi millimetri dal suo viso sorpreso e visibilmente confuso.  
“Cosa stai facendo, Louis? Non– _è sbagliato_.” dice il riccio, la voce incerta e le mani che tremano ancora, ancora e _ancora_. E sa che dovrebbe nuovamente ritrarsi, che dovrebbe allontanarsi e rinchiudersi da qualche parte, per questo scuote la testa energicamente, lasciando che i capelli gli coprano il volto e “È sbagliato, _Lou_. È sbagliato.” continua con quella cantilena, cercando di divincolarsi dalla morsa di Louis che “Hai ragione.” sussurra, facendo scorrere le dita sul bordo degli skinny jeans che Harry sta indossando, cominciando a sbottonarli senza pensarci ulteriormente.  
Ed Harry alza lo sguardo, ancora una volta, lo punta in quello cristallino del castano che si sta torturando le labbra, mentre avverte le sue dita che afferrano la stoffa scura che gli abbraccia le gambe e la sente scivolare a fatica, con l'aiuto di quei tocchi leggeri che gli stanno mandando in tilt il cervello. E allora scaccia via tutto, le paranoie, le paure; scioglie quei nodi stretti, toglie bruscamente il piede dal freno immaginario che lo sta bloccando da settimane. Non pensa più a cosa sia giusto o sbagliato, semplicemente si avventa sulle labbra sottili di Louis che le schiude senza esitazione, permettendo alla sua lingua d'insinuarsi nella sua bocca calda e desiderosa di sempre più contatto. Il riccio lo accontenta, esplorando quella cavità fino in fondo, facendo scorrere la lingua sul suo palato, sui denti, lasciandola intrecciarsi con quella di Louis che non si tira indietro, gli lascia il comando mentre infila le dita nei boxer di Harry, arpionandogli i fianchi più che può, sicuro che l'indomani ci saranno dei segni rossi su quella pelle color del latte. Le sue dita scorrono ancora, ancora ed ancora lungo quei centimetri esposti, depositandosi poi sulle natiche di Harry che sussulta appena, sentendo le unghie di Louis farsi strada sul suo corpo, spalmandoglisi addosso ancora di più, come a voler diventare un tutt'uno. Ed Harry ricorda inevitabilmente di quando lo erano davvero, di quando tutto attorno scompariva perché erano l'uno accanto all'altro, stretti sotto le lenzuola calde, avvinghiati a tal punto da non capire dove finisse l'uno e dove cominciasse l'altro. Per questo si scosta dalle labbra di Louis, guardandolo ancora una volta negli occhi, quasi a chiedergli il permesso di continuare, cercando qualche cenno di pentimento, senza però trovarlo. Si appoggia alla sua spalla, mordendola con forza, facendo gemere Louis che, istintivamente, lascia andare la testa all'indietro, aderendo maggiormente contro la parete fredda; ed Harry continua, succhiando un livido su quella porzione di pelle, dopo aver scostato bruscamente la maglietta leggera di Louis. E non si ferma, lascia che le labbra si spostino fino al collo esposto, lavorando anche lì, fino a far apparire un altro succhiotto, conscio del fatto che Nick lo avrebbe sicuramente visto quando Louis quella sera sarebbe tornato a casa. Non gli importa, però, in quel momento vuole che Louis diventi suo un'altra volta, che gli appartenga di nuovo, che sia suo anche solo per quel lasso di tempo. Perciò lo stringe a sé, sfilandogli i pantaloni senza nemmeno slacciarli, facendoli finire sul pavimento sottostante, mentre Louis agita le gambe, scalciando via il tessuto, finalmente libero da qualsiasi intralcio. Ed Harry lo sposta, invertendo le posizioni, cozzando contro la parete congelata al posto di Louis; lo attira nuovamente, togliendogli anche i boxer, divaricandogli poi le gambe con l'aiuto del suo stesso ginocchio.  
Lo guarda, si perde in quell'azzurro notando una leggera sfumatura di verde, riflesso dei suoi stessi occhi, avvicinandosi alle sue labbra e coinvolgendole nell'ennesimo bacio bagnato, bisognoso, urgente e sporco.  
“Mi sei mancato.” sussurra fra uno schiocco ed un morso, il respiro affannato e le dita che vanno ad insinuarsi fra le carni di Louis che, con un gemito, annuisce, poggiando poi la fronte contro il suo petto, cercando di riprendere fiato.  
“Anche tu, _Haz_. Anche tu.” soffia in risposta, spingendo il bacino verso quello di Harry, chiedendo di più, desiderando maggior contatto.  
Accenna un sorriso, soddisfatto e leggermente sorpreso, mentre si fa largo dentro Louis stuzzicando la sua entrata, affondando di più con le dita, raccogliendo gli ansiti del liscio fra le labbra, inglobandole completamente. Louis non si lamenta, lascia che Harry lo manovri come più gli piace; quindi lo spinge, Harry, facendolo finire su una delle sedie e Louis lo guarda, implorante, chiedendo silenziosamente che continui, che lo porti al limite e gli faccia vedere le Stelle, la Luna e l'intero Universo. Ed Harry lo accontenta, spalancandogli le gambe, incatenando gli occhi ai suoi. Smeraldo che si scontra con un'onda azzurra che lo avvolge e non gli fa capire più nulla. Il riccio si abbassa, avvicinandosi nuovamente al viso di Louis che socchiude le labbra, andandogli incontro, portando immediatamente le mani fra i capelli di Harry che geme appena, mentre gli morde le labbra, fregandosene del verso di protesta che fuoriesce dalle labbra sottili del liscio, insinuandosi maggiormente fra le sue natiche sode, aggiungendo un terzo dito. Aumenta il ritmo, mentre con l'altra mano gli accarezza il lieve accenno di pancia, graffiandola appena, con l'intenzione di lasciare l'ennesimo segno del suo passaggio. Ed è strano, perché tutto questo non dovrebbe essere eccitante, non dovrebbe farlo sentire bene, non dovrebbe minimamente appagarlo. Eppure sorride in mezzo a quel bacio bagnato, incasinato, mentre geme ancora per via delle dita di Louis che si aggrappano ai suoi ricci sudati e scomposti, lasciando che il respiro si mischi con quello del castano che lo implora senza dire una parola. Vuole di più, vuole sentirlo ed Harry non può essere più d'accordo in quel momento; perciò lo strattona, ricevendo un mugolio di protesta in risposta, abbassandosi i boxer fino alle ginocchia dove già giacciono i suoi jeans ormai dimenticati. Se lo tira addosso, mordendogli la mascella e “Hai sempre lo stesso sapore.” sussurra, strofinandovi le labbra.  
“Tu non sai... Non sai quanto ho provato a dimenticarti.” dice Louis, dopo qualche secondo di smarrimento dovuto a quel turbine di passione che li avvolge. Ansima, muovendo il bacino per permettere ad Harry di arrivare in profondità, di farsi spazio maggiormente con le dita.  
“Ci sei riuscito?” gli chiede, stringendo fra i denti il lobo dell'orecchio, solleticandogli il collo col fiato corto.  
“Non è forse evidente?” mormora Louis, aggrappandosi al suo petto, facendo scorrere le mani sulla camicia, arpionandola, portando con se alcuni dei bottoni.  
Harry sogghigna, catturando nuovamente le sue labbra, mentre sfila le dita dall'antro caldo che sono le natiche del castano, portandole alla sua stessa erezione per soddisfarla appena, prima di allinearla all'entrata di Louis che annuisce, dandogli il permesso di continuare, dicendogli silenziosamente che sì, vuole appartenergli ancora seppur sia tremendamente sbagliato e scorretto nei confronti di chi a casa lo sta aspettando a braccia aperte. Quindi si spinge dentro di lui ancora, facendogli spalancare le labbra e chiudere gli occhi contemporaneamente; in un lampo di lucidità, prima di lasciarsi nuovamente andare completamente, porta le mani sotto alle ginocchia di Louis, facendolo aderire maggiormente al proprio corpo, lasciando che solo la sua schiena poggi sulla sedia ormai pregna di sudore.  
Si perde, Harry, mentre torna ad arpionare i fianchi morbidi di Louis; osserva i particolari di quel viso dai tratti vagamente femminili, quelle ciglia così naturalmente lunghe, quel naso piccolo, perfetto, alla francese che richiama il suo nome proveniente dallo stesso posto. E non può far altro che pensare che Louis sia la cosa più bella che abbia mai visto in vita sua, non può fare a meno di sospirare, mentre si gode quello spettacolo straordinario, quella meraviglia che è quel ragazzo ansante e desideroso di _lui_. E forse è troppo per il suo cuore che batte come se avesse appena corso una maratona e l'avesse vinta, superando ostacoli su ostacoli, persone dopo persone. Si sente vivo per la prima volta dopo anni e deve tutto a quegli occhi azzurri che lo fissano, mentre Louis si morde le labbra nascondendo l'ombra di un sorriso malizioso, gemendo ancora attirando completamente la sua attenzione e risvegliandolo da quei pensieri. Ed Harry sa che l'indomani avrà a che fare con i sensi di colpa e con la voglia di rivivere quei momenti, ma si lascia andare e scaccia via le immagini della solitudine della sua camera d'albergo, delle canzoni strappalacrime che accompagneranno le settimane a venire, perché sa che ciò che sta succedendo non si ripeterà mai più, probabilmente. Quindi sfrutta l'occasione, scuote la testa ed assesta una spinta vigorosa, affondando completamente fra le carni di Louis che urla, portandosi le mani fra i capelli, tirandoli e ansimando senza ritegno, noncurante del fatto che chiunque potrebbe passare accanto al furgoncino e potrebbe sentirli.  
Harry stringe possessivamente le mani attorno al bacino di Louis, lasciando che le dita s'insidino su quella pelle illuminata solo dalla luce che proviene dai macchinari in funzione, spingendosi dentro quel corpo affascinante, sinuoso ed invitante, schiudendo le labbra e lasciando che gemiti ne fuoriescano, portandolo ad aumentare il ritmo; e Louis gliene è grato, lo ringrazia mentalmente mentre, noncurante delle conseguenze, porta le braccia ad allungarsi dietro la sua testa, aggrappandosi avidamente ai cavi dei marchingegni che, con un colpo secco, si disconnettono e lasciano tutto al caso, a quel fato che lo farà presto finire nei guai per la sua sbadataggine, per la sua voglia di appartenere ad una persona che non fa più parte della sua vita ma che vi è rimasta incollata involontariamente, come fosse stata creata appositamente per quello, per combaciare con il suo corpo sudato, con le sue labbra vogliose e sottili, fatta apposta per intrecciare le dita alle sue, completandosi a vicenda. Ed Harry pensa lo stesso, mentre le sue difese crollano nuovamente, i muri creati per proteggersi da tutto quel _casino_ cedono e la velocità dei suoi movimenti aumenta ancora, costringendolo a graffiare i fianchi di Louis, affondando le unghie in quella carne che vorrebbe mordere fino a lasciare l'impronta dei suoi denti. Ed è sbagliato, lo è davvero, ma chi sono loro per resistere a quel desiderio?  
Ed Harry non si oppone, anzi si sporge in avanti e posa le labbra sulla clavicola sporgente di Louis, mordendola con forza. Louis geme, portando immediatamente una mano fra i capelli ricci di Harry, stringendoli gelosamente, quasi gli appartenessero.  
“A-ancora, Harry. Ancora lì.” lo implora, inarcando la schiena, incurante del dolore che i denti di Harry gli stanno causando, fregandosene di tutti i segni che _sporcano_ la sua pelle, mettendo da parte ogni traccia di risentimento che dovrebbe provare. Ma non ci riesce, Louis, lasciandosi andare a quell'ondata di piacere che lo invade improvvisamente, mentre Harry continua a raggiungere il suo punto, quel punto che gli fa toccare il cielo, le nuvole e persino la Via Lattea con un dito, quel punto che gli fa venire i brividi lungo tutto il corpo, quel punto che lo spinge a venire copiosamente sul suo stesso bacino, respirando affannosamente con il capo piegato all'indietro. Ed il riccio lo segue a ruota, svuotandosi fra le sue natiche, accompagnando il proprio orgasmo con movimenti lenti e stanchi, portandolo ad ansimare ancora, ancora ed _ancora_ , mentre cerca di regolarizzare i battiti del proprio cuore.  
Ed è come tornare indietro nel tempo, per entrambi, fra le mura della loro camera da letto nel centro di Londra. È come respirare per la prima volta e scoprire di essere in grado di provare qualcosa di forte, come avessero appena ingerito il più pesante degli alcolici; come se le fiamme li avessero avvolti, coinvolgendoli in un incendio indomabile, fatto di respiri affannati e cuori che battono all'unisono, al ritmo della stessa canzone.  
Si guardano ancora, per minuti che sembrano durare un'eternità, si studiano in silenzio, regolarizzando i respiri, riprendendosi pian piano. Si perdono nuovamente l'uno nei meandri profondi degli occhi dell'altro, pensando che forse non tutto è perduto, che c'è ancora una speranza anche per loro. E ci credono, ci credono davvero, ma quegli attimi durano giusto qualche secondo, il tempo di rendersi conto di ciò che è realmente successo. Sono andati contro alla ragione, contro ai principi, contro all'intelletto che li ha sempre guidati. Si sono lasciati andare a qualcosa che non sarebbe mai dovuto accadere, non in quel modo, non quando Louis ha un posto sicuro in cui tornare ogni giorno, non quando Harry non è ancora riuscito a voltare pagina, rimanendo sulla stessa senza mai scrivere la parola _fine_.  
E Louis spalanca le palpebre, scostandosi bruscamente dal corpo di Harry, allontanandolo mentre cerca di rivestirsi velocemente, recuperando i boxer ed i jeans ancora abbandonati vicino alla parete del furgoncino, dove la figura di Harry lo guarda interdetto.  
“Cazzo.” borbotta Louis, abbottonandosi i pantaloni alla meno peggio, dopo averli infilati graffiandosi leggermente la coscia talmente il movimento è stato brusco.  
Harry è ancora in silenzio, incapace di formulare una frase di senso compiuto. Si sta chiedendo cosa abbia spinto Louis a reagire a quel modo; dopotutto la colpa è stata sua, inizialmente. È stato lui ad attirarlo nella sua tela, ad abbattere ogni sua difesa, ad andare contro ogni sua convinzione.  
“Cazzo.” dice ancora il liscio, scuotendo vigorosamente la testa, alzando finalmente lo sguardo e puntandolo in quello sconvolto di Harry che nel frattempo si è rivestito, mordendosi nervosamente il labbro inferiore.  
“N-non doveva succedere.” sussurra a quel punto Louis, passandosi una mano fra i capelli, cercando di rimetterli in ordine, inutilmente. Ed Harry vorrebbe dire qualcosa, dirgli che sa di aver sbagliato, ma che non se n'è pentito, perché nonostante tutto, Louis è tutto ciò di cui ha bisogno.  
Perciò “Lou–“ comincia, ma viene interrotto dal portellone che si spalanca, rivelando la figura slanciata di Zayn che “Ragazzi ho– che cazzo è successo?” sbotta, riferendosi ai cavi dei macchinari sparsi per il pavimento. E Louis abbassa lo sguardo, colpevole, giocando con il bordo della maglietta aderente.  
Zayn scuote la testa, porgendo malamente ad Harry il suo caffè, non prima di aver lanciato un'occhiata di disappunto ad entrambi, affrettandosi poi a ricollegare il tutto, sperando di non aver perso nulla, di non aver combinato nessun danno irreparabile.  
Si alza e sbuffa, dopo essersi assicurato che tutto funzioni alla perfezione, _di nuovo_ , e lascia scorrere lo sguardo sulle figure insicure e nervose che gli sono accanto, in piedi e lontane, come fossero complici di qualcosa di cui nessuno dovrà mai venire a sapere. Ed è in quel momento che capisce. È in quel momento che si accorge delle loro espressioni sconvolte, dei capelli arruffati e di una macchia sospetta sulla sedia poco distante dal suo corpo. Spalanca gli occhi e “Credo abbiate bisogno di una boccata d'aria.” dice, scuotendo nuovamente il capo, con un sorrisetto furbo sul volto, nonostante sappia che non ci sia nulla da ridere, soprattutto perché di lì a poche ore, si dovrà subire i lamenti di Harry che, senza proferire parola, esce dal furgoncino e si appoggia contro il muro di un palazzo abbandonato.  
Pensa di essere un completo idiota, uno stupido che si è fatto sopraffare dai sentimenti, da ciò che ha cercato di reprimere per anni. Si è illuso, si è lasciato andare ed ora è certo che sarà peggio di prima, conscio di aver perso completamente il controllo. Per questo fatica a respirare, a rimettere ordine fra quel groviglio di pensieri che aleggia nella sua mente, travolgendolo ancor di più. E lo sa, lo sa che farà male, che guardare negli occhi Louis non gli farà provare le stesse cose, anzi le amplificherà, moltiplicando il dolore e triplicando l'amore. Perché è di quello che si tratta per lui, è l'amore che l'ha spinto a sciogliersi, ad aggrapparsi a quello sprazzo di speranza che Louis gli ha dato fino a qualche momento prima; è sempre l'amore che l'ha sconvolto, lasciandolo con un vuoto enorme al centro del petto per via dello sguardo spaventato di Louis, del suo “ _Non doveva succedere.”._ Eppure... Eppure è stato lui, lui che con quel “ _Non è forse evidente?_ ” gli ha dato il permesso di diventare una cosa sola ancora, forse per l'ultima volta. E per Harry non è abbastanza, ne vorrebbe ancora, ne vorrebbe di più; sarebbe disposto a dare qualsiasi cosa per sfiorare la pelle di Louis, per abbracciarlo nuovamente, stringerlo possessivamente e baciarlo come se da quel tocco dipendesse la sua stessa vita. E forse è così, seppur sbagliato, ma in quel momento non riesce a concentrarsi, troppo occupato a cercare di respirare normalmente. Ma non ce la fa. È scosso, deluso, _spezzato_ e vorrebbe correre, allontanarsi più che può, magari tornarsene a New York dove tutto è più semplice, dove tutto ha un senso logico e le giornate sono monotone; ma non può sottrarsi a tutto ciò, non può rifugiarsi chissà dove per sempre, è costretto ad affrontare il presente e a conviverci almeno per le prossime settimane, finché non arriveranno a concludere quel _maledetto_ caso, finché non sbatteranno dietro le sbarre quel bastardo che li sta facendo uscire di testa. Ed è su questo che dovrebbe concentrarsi, sulle intercettazioni, i dettagli che hanno racimolato, ma come può farlo? Come può scacciare via tutto, quando non è nemmeno sicuro di riuscire a rimanere in piedi con le sue stesse gambe? Come può tornare a pensare a quei tre ragazzini, quando il suo cuore non vuole smetterla di battere all'impazzata e di fargli male?

 

 

 

Hood e Birdman sono stanchi, Harry glielo legge negli occhi. Li osserva mentre camminano per la stanza, sospirando pesantemente, annuendo sporadicamente. Li capisce, a dire il vero, è stressato tanto quanto loro e vorrebbe poter spegnere il cervello anche solo per cinque minuti, ma ovviamente non può, non ora che sono così vicini alla conclusione del caso.  
“Malik, fai il punto della situazione, per favore.” e per qualche secondo, gli sembra di tornare a scuola, alle interrogazioni e alla paura di sbagliare, di prendere un brutto voto. E vorrebbe ridere, ma si trattiene perché non gli sembra il modo giusto per affrontare la situazione.  
Zayn sospira, schiarendosi poi la voce e “Dopo settimane di ricerche senza risultato, siamo giunti ad una svolta. Grazie alla fonte anonima, siamo riusciti a trovare _finalmente_ la giusta pista da seguire, grazie anche alle intercettazioni, nonostante inizialmente ci sia stato qualche problema tecnico.” si interrompe qualche secondo per girarsi e lanciare un'occhiata a Louis che, preso alla sprovvista, arrossisce e si morde il labbro spostando lo sguardo altrove.  
“Bene. Styles, oltre a questo?” chiede Hood, continuando a camminare in lungo e in largo, senza mai guardarli negli occhi. Ed Harry gliene è grato, perché si sentirebbe nervoso il doppio, in soggezione, seppur sappia che è bravo in ciò che fa. Ma quello non basta, non basta mai, per questo si passa una mano fra i capelli e socchiude gli occhi per qualche istante, cercando di fare mente locale.  
“Oltre a questo, sappiamo che il complice, o uno dei complici, del Soggetto Ignoto si aggira attorno all'Orfanotrofio; forse per osservare la situazione, forse per cercare la prossima potenziale _vittima_ , di questo ancora non siamo certi. Ma sappiamo che dopo aver bazzicato nei pressi dell'edificio, si dirige verso la Zona Industriale che si trova poco lontano da qui, entra in uno stabilimento non propriamente a norma e ci rimane circa dieci minuti.” risponde prontamente Harry, guardandosi attorno e pentendosene l'attimo dopo. Louis lo sta fissando ed è snervante, perché non si parlano dal giorno in cui hanno _rovinato_ tutto. Non riescono nemmeno a stare nella stessa stanza da soli, sentono sempre il bisogno di avere altre persone attorno. E forse è stupido, forse è paura o forse, semplicemente, è così che deve essere. Lento e doloroso, come il peggiore degli incubi.  
Quindi si gira di scatto e “Una volta uscito, estrae il telefono e chiama qualcuno. Purtroppo non siamo riusciti ad intercettare ancora nulla di quelle conversazioni, perciò non sappiamo se chiami il suo Capo o chissà chi altro. È tutto ciò che abbiamo, per il momento.” continua, sotto lo sguardo attento di Hood e Birdman che annuiscono, fermandosi poi dietro alla grande scrivania che troneggia in quelle quattro mura. Si siedono e scrutano con attenzione i fogli sparsi su quella superficie fredda, sussurrando qualcosa fra di loro, senza rendere partecipi il resto dei presenti.  
“Okay, ora vorremmo l'attenzione di tutti voi.” dichiara Birdman, alzando lo sguardo e puntandolo lentamente in quello di ogni Detective ed ogni Poliziotto.  
“Questo” comincia, indicando l'enorme lavagna dietro la sua figura, “è il modo in cui ci muoveremo nei prossimi giorni.” continua, esponendo la _tattica_ a cui lui e il Capo della sua Squadra hanno pensato nella settimana appena passata, interrompendosi solo per lasciare la parola a Hood che aggiunge qualche dettaglio, per far sì che tutto sia chiaro ad ognuno di loro. C'è chi prende appunti, chi annoiato si guarda attorno ormai stufo di sentire sempre le stesse cose, chi, come lui, è attento ed ascolta pur avendo la testa da tutt'altra parte. E non può perdere la concentrazione, lo sa, ma sente l'agitazione ed il nervosismo di Louis anche dalla distanza che li divide; con la coda dell'occhio lo guarda, torturandosi le labbra con i denti, mentre cerca di capire cosa gli stia passando per la testa. Ma è impossibile, non riesce a comprendere, a capacitarsi del fatto che, cazzo, hanno fatto un casino, _insieme_ , ed ora sembrano due bambini dell'asilo. Eppure sono maturi ed intelligenti, potrebbero affrontare quel _problema_ da persone adulte, civili, ma evidentemente non è ciò che per loro ha in serbo il destino. Ed Harry vorrebbe urlare, scaraventare tutte quelle sedie dall'altra parte della stanza, tirarsi i capelli fino a strapparli e a provare dolore fisico. Perché ne ha abbastanza di quello psicologico, non ne può più di tormentarsi con tutti quei _se_ e quei _ma_.  
“Tutto chiaro?” domanda Hood, dopo aver finito il discorso che Harry si è perso per metà, ma è sicuro che riceverà un riassunto dettagliato di lì a poco, grazie al lavoro di Clifford che, anche ad otto ore di distanza, continua ad essere efficiente e adempire al suo compito, inviando loro un Rapporto esauriente alla fine di ogni giornata. Quindi non si preoccupa più di tanto, alzandosi in piedi e seguendo silenziosamente Liam e Zayn che gli camminano davanti, quasi fosse la loro ombra.  
Si fermano solo quando si ritrovano davanti al Dipartimento, quando sia i loro colleghi che i Poliziotti di Scotland Yard hanno lasciato l'edificio, tutti tranne uno: _Louis._ Louis che lo guarda, mentre combatte le proprie guerre, indeciso se avvicinarsi o no. Per questo Harry inarca un sopracciglio, aspettando una qualsiasi mossa da parte del castano e sa per certo che Louis si sente in colpa, lo legge in quella burrasca che sono i suoi occhi, lo percepisce dai suoi movimenti tremanti. Ma è semplicemente troppo, quindi sbuffa e lo manda mentalmente a farsi fottere, voltandosi verso Zayn che ridacchia, accendendosi una sigaretta. Non dice una parola, il moro, si limita a gettargli un'occhiata astuta, di chi la sa lunga, tanto che è Liam ad interrompere quella conversazione muta e “Quindi, Haz?” chiede, incerto.  
Harry esita qualche secondo, aspettando di sentire i passi di Louis mentre si allontana, per poi “Quindi cosa?” dire, puntando gli occhi in quelli di Payne.  
“Come, uhm, come stai?” domanda, rassicurandolo con un sorriso. E sa che può fidarsi di Liam e di Zayn, quindi si addentra in un racconto particolareggiato di tutto ciò che è successo nelle settimane precedenti; espone le sue paure, i suoi pensieri, tutta la delusione che lo sta logorando da dentro. Vomita ogni paranoia, agitandosi lievemente, mentre i due lo ascoltano attenti senza interromperlo. Narra loro del pomeriggio passato nel furgoncino per gli appostamenti, di come si sono ritrovati esposti e nudi fra quelle pareti di latta fredda che li ha visti deboli e uniti.  
Riprende fiato, dopo aver finito il discorso, cercando un appiglio nelle figure dei suoi amici che lo guardano leggermente sconvolti, probabilmente sorpresi di tutto il caos che aleggia nella sua mente; ma li ringrazia senza proferir alcuna parola, perché non dicono niente e si limitano a sorridergli, cercando di capirlo, di immedesimarsi, di reggere tutto quel _macigno_ insieme a lui. Ed Harry si sente fortunato, seppur nulla vada come dovrebbe, ma almeno ha Liam e Zayn, e li avrà anche quando tornerà nella Grande Mela.  
“Beh...” comincia Liam, non del tutto sicuro su cosa dire, impaurito forse.  
“Direi che ora possiamo andare a farci una birra, mh?” lo interrompe Zayn, cambiando completamente argomento. Il riccio annuisce, sorridendo appena, ringraziando mentalmente chiunque gli abbia donato due amici così. E senza aggiungere nient'altro, si dirigono verso l'auto data loro in dotazione dal Dipartimento, così da potersi muovere al meglio fra le strade incasinate di Londra.  
E mentre è seduto nei sedili posteriori, cercando di prestare attenzione alle battute senza senso di Liam, non può fare a meno di pensare che Louis sia la persona più complicata che conosca; perché non capisce, non ci riesce davvero, non più. E si chiede per quale motivo il liscio continui ad evitarlo come la Peste, a impiantare paletti immaginari nella loro non-relazione.  
Fa male, però, tanto, troppo e vorrebbe solamente tornare indietro e cancellare quel momento di debolezza, quello sprazzo di libertà assaporata per così poco tempo.

 

 

 

Il Dipartimento è in subbuglio, sono chiusi lì dentro da quasi una settimana e sono stremati, stressati, frustrati. Stanno cercando il tassello mancante, quel dettaglio importantissimo che li porterà alla conclusione del caso. Ci sono vicini, ne sono consapevoli, ma ancora non ci saltano fuori. Ed Harry è stanco, non chiude occhio da tre giorni e ha bisogno di un letto e, soprattutto, di una doccia; non ricorda l'ultima volta che è riuscito a passare in albergo e sfiorare una sola goccia d'acqua.  
I suoi colleghi non sono messi meglio, gli sguardi spenti, le palpebre spalancate per via dei troppi caffè, scartoffie su scartoffie che affollano tutta la Centrale, i telefoni che squillano all'impazzata segnalando ogni intercettazione, ogni minima mossa del Sospettato 1, di cui ancora non sanno il nome ma poco importa. Lo seguono ininterrottamente da quella che sembra un'eternità e aspettano solo il momento in cui, quest'ultimo, li porti a chi detta gli ordini, al suo capo. Ed il nervosismo è alle stelle, la tensione è quasi palpabile con le dita e basta anche la più effimera scintilla per far scattare il più stupido dei litigi, proprio come la sera precedente fra Hemmings e Payne dopo che Hood ha incaricato Luke e Ashton di appostarsi davanti all'edificio abbandonato, quello in cui il Sospettato 1 si dirige ogni giorno.  
Harry si ravvia i capelli, sospirando pesantemente e battendo ripetutamente il piede sul pavimento, neanche fosse davanti alla situazione più complicata della sua vita. Il che non è tanto lontano dalla realtà, a dirla tutta; ma, dopotutto, pensa che quello non sia il momento adatto per struggersi per Louis. Assolutamente no. Deve concentrarsi sui fogli stracolmi di nomi, caratteristiche, luoghi e numeri di telefono che ha davanti, scavare ancora più a fondo, incrociare ogni prova, ogni parola arrivata a loro grazie alle testimonianze. E lo fa, mentre mordicchia la parte posteriore di una penna ed annuisce di tanto in tanto, controllando e ricontrollando gli appunti, i Rapporti di un mese intero, i tabulati telefonici delle ultime due settimane. Gli occhi gli fanno male, la testa quasi scoppia e avrebbe bisogno di mangiare qualcosa, ma non ha le forze di alzarsi e dirigersi verso la Sala Relax del Dipartimento ed afferrare un pezzo di pizza avanzata dall'ora di pranzo. Perciò sbuffa e lascia scorrere le dita sul ponte del naso, socchiudendo le palpebre e prendendosi qualche secondo per liberare la mente e fare il punto della situazione. Ce la può fare, ce la possono fare, n'è più che sicuro. Vorrebbe solo capire cos'è che sfugge loro.  
“L'HO TROVATO!” esclama Irwin alzandosi, raggiungendo velocemente Hood sotto lo sguardo shockato di tutti. Sbatte violentemente qualche foglio sulla scrivania del Capo che, leggermente confuso, li afferra e li legge rapidamente, annuendo vigorosamente. Quindi scosta la sedia tirandosi in piedi, dando una pacca sulla spalla ad Ashton che “ _L'ho trovato._ ” ripete, passandosi una mano fra i capelli sudati.  
Ed Harry si apre in un sorriso, mentre si guarda attorno e si sofferma sulle espressioni dei suoi colleghi; le osserva attentamente e vi legge solamente sollievo, quel pizzico di euforia misto a felicità che gli fa pensare che sì, ce l'hanno fatta, sono giunti ad una svolta e tutto ciò che serve, ora, è attuare un piano d'azione, decidere come muoversi e colpire – non nel senso letterale della parola –, arrestando i Sospettati 1 e 2, sbattendoli in una di quelle celle fredde che aspetta solo loro.

 

 

 

Harry trema, mentre stringe fra le mani la Beretta, puntandola dritto avanti a sé. Hanno circondato lo stabilimento in cui si nascondono i Sospetti 1 e 2 e stanno aspettando un cenno da Hood e Birdman per entrare, per intervenire e affrontare quei bastardi. E l'agitazione è a livelli esorbitanti, il nervosismo taglia l'aria come fosse una lama affilata ed Harry vorrebbe vomitare, liberarsi da quel peso che grava sulle sue spalle, sulla mente, sul cuore. Però, crede siano stati fortunati ad arrivare fino a lì, ad intercettare quelle maledette telefonate, nonostante ci abbiano messo un mese intero, ma sa che n'è valsa la pena, che la soddisfazione e l'appagamento saranno talmente grandi che gli basteranno a vita; e forse è esagerato, ma non gli importa, perché i battiti del suo cuore sono forti, accelerano di secondo in secondo e non sa cosa aspettarsi. È contento, lo è sul serio, ma c'è quella macchia di paura che lo accompagna mentre si agita, spostando il peso da un piede all'altro, mentre vede il suo Capo annuire, poco lontano da lui, ed indicare tre punti differenti da cui dovranno fare irruzione. Ed istintivamente, spinto da una forza superiore proveniente da chissà dove, si gira per cercare la sagoma minuta di Louis, trovandola qualche metro più in la, nascosto dietro la sua pistola con lo sguardo concentrato. E pensa che sia bellissimo, che la luce della Luna lo renda magnifico, che risalti il colore dei suoi occhi, seppur non riesca a vederli da quella distanza, ma conosce a memoria ogni sfumatura di quell'azzurro e darebbe qualsiasi cosa per potercisi perdere ancora una volta.  
Scuote leggermente il capo, mentre la mente vola involontariamente al pomeriggio dentro al furgoncino degli appostamenti, quando si sono appartenuti, quando hanno condiviso il respiro, i pensieri, i sentimenti. E non può fare a meno di sentirsi piccolo, quasi inutile, mentre il cervello scalpita e le labbra vorrebbero pronunciare quel _ti amo_ mai detto e che non potrà mai dire, perché sa che non ne avrà l'occasione; vorrebbe sfiorare la sua pelle color caramello, stringerlo fra le braccia e trasmettergli ciò che non è mai stato capace di fargli capire. Vorrebbe sussurrargli parole dolci, di conforto, sostenerlo in tutto e per tutto, anche in quei secondi di smarrimento, di tensione, di terrore. Vorrebbe incatenarsi alla sua anima, alle sue mani, al suo cuore maldestro, accarezzargli i capelli e baciarlo fino a non avere più ossigeno in corpo. Vorrebbe davvero, eppure resta fermo immobile, mentre Birdman e Hood avanzano verso i punti prestabiliti e fanno cenno ai propri uomini di seguirli, di stargli dietro e coprirgli le spalle. Per questo scaccia via tutto, di nuovo, facendosi assalire dalla preoccupazione, mischiandola alla paura e all'adrenalina che si fanno spazio nei capillari, nelle vene, fino a causargli brividi di freddo che lo incitano a tremare ancora di più.  
Segue i suoi colleghi, la sua Squadra, lentamente e con le braccia tese in avanti, pronto a qualsiasi cosa. Ma non sa, effettivamente, cosa troveranno dentro quello stabilimento; le loro aspettative sono altre, forse troppo, perché sanno che c'è buona possibilità che le _vittime –_ con un po' di fortuna ancora vive – siano lì dentro, nascoste in un angolo irraggiungibile di quelle mura slavate e vecchie. Ma non ne sono certi, è un'ipotesi, potrebbe anche essere una trappola o l'ennesimo buco nell'acqua nonostante tutto.  
Respira affannosamente, cercando di non inciampare, di non commettere errori, mentre Liam accanto a lui accenna un sorriso, come a volerlo rassicurarlo mentalmente, facendogli intendere che _andrà tutto bene_. Ma Harry ha uno strano presentimento, un macigno che non gli permette di deglutire correttamente, qualcosa che lo agita maggiormente, una magone inaspettato. E ha paura, ne ha tanta, più di prima, forse perché in ballo c'è troppo oltre alle vite di quei tre ragazzini indifesi. Ma cerca di farsi forza, di ricambiare alla meglio il sorriso di Liam e di farsi strada nell'edificio, dietro al resto dei suoi colleghi che si perdono velocemente, prendendo ognuno una direzione diversa dopo l'ennesimo comando da parte dei Capi.  
Si sposta, prontamente, lungo un corridoio malridotto, dopo aver fatto un cenno del capo a Zayn che ha girato l'angolo qualche istante prima. Tira fuori dalla tasca dei jeans una piccola torcia, tenendola stretta sopra la Beretta per farsi luce, per farsi strada e non finire a gambe all'aria. È solo, completamente, e si sente vulnerabile, piccolo come una formica nel mezzo di un campo di grano, incerto, alla ricerca di una sicurezza, di un appiglio, di una qualsiasi cosa che possa tenerlo a galla. Ma non c'è nessuno, solo lui ed il suo intelletto.  
Si tortura le labbra con i denti, agitato, mentre apre una porta che scricchiola appena. Fa scorrere lo sguardo sulle pareti imbiancate malamente, sui mobili cadenti e sull'ammasso di mattoni che decora la stanza. Tossicchia leggermente, avanzando e chiedendosi istintivamente come se la stiano cavando i suoi compagni, i suoi colleghi, i suoi amici. E la preoccupazione sale, mentre un rumore attira la sua attenzione e lo spinge a correre in quella direzione, dall'altra parte di quel _buco_ ricoperto di polvere.  
Scruta l'oscurità, la illumina con la luce fioca di quella torcia, sospirando sorpreso quando davanti ai suoi occhi appare un Louis con la sua stessa espressione.  
Si osservano per qualche secondo, cercando di regolarizzare il respiro, tranquillizzandosi quasi immediatamente.  
“Trovato niente?” chiede Louis, il tono leggero e appena udibile.  
Harry scuote la testa e “No, tu?” risponde, rilassandosi maggiormente, per quanto quella situazione lo permetta.  
“Nulla.” lo informa il castano, continuando a guardarsi attorno. Ed Harry si morde forte il labbro inferiore, fino a sentire il sapore ferreo del sangue mentre “Senti, Lou, io...” sussurra, cercando il coraggio per dirgli ciò che pensa, per renderlo partecipe di quei sentimenti troppo grandi per una persona sola. Ma Louis lo interrompe, scuotendo il capo, per poi guardarlo negli occhi ed incastrarli nei suoi.  
“Scusa.” mormora il liscio, abbassando la pistola e passandosi una mano fra i capelli.  
“Per cosa?” domanda Harry confuso, seppur sia consapevole che la colpa è di Louis e del suo averlo allontanato. E sa che ha ragione, che c'è Nick e che fra loro non ci potrà mai essere più nulla, ma ha ancora quel leggero barlume di speranza che gli fa aumentare i battiti del cuore, quasi volesse uscirgli dal petto, perché lo ha già perdonato, stupidamente e inconsciamente.  
“Per questo.” dice Louis, avvicinandosi ad Harry che istintivamente trattiene il respiro, sentendo i fuochi d'artificio, i cori angelici che intonano l'Alleluja. Vede il Sole, la Luna, le Stelle e si sente completo; gli sembra di star attraversando un arcobaleno dalle mille sfumature e si sente bene, mentre Louis gli sfiora una mano, cercando di intrecciarla alla sua e sa che le loro labbra stanno per congiungersi un'altra volta, sa che di lì a qualche secondo la testa gli esploderà, andrà in cortocircuito. Ma uno sparo, un fottutissimo sparo li interrompe e li riporta alla realtà, al caso.  
Si risvegliano bruscamente, spalancando gli occhi, rendendosi conto che avrebbero commesso l' _ennesimo errore_. Ed Harry si dispera mentalmente, perché non è possibile che sia caduto così in basso, che sia arrivato a dipendere da Louis, _di nuovo_.  
Perciò sospira, mentre Louis lo precede e cammina velocemente verso il rumore, sperando solo che non ci sia nessun ferito, nessuno da soccorrere. Il riccio lo segue in silenzio, dandosi dell'idiota mentalmente perché, _cazzo_ , si è lasciato andare di nuovo, si è fatto abbindolare da quegli occhi magnetici, ipnotici, senza accorgersene. E non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto, questo mai, ma non può perdersi ancora una volta, non può e basta. Soprattutto, non in quel momento.  
Si muovono in sincrono, nervosi, in tensione, terrorizzati. Si spostano a passo svelto, cercando di non fare rumore, di non sbattere contro qualche maceria e di non attirare troppa attenzione. Non vogliono essere scoperti, non vogliono mettere a repentaglio l'intera spedizione; vogliono solo portare a termine il loro compito, uscire da quel posto e tornare a respirare liberamente, senza più preoccupazioni e con l'ennesima vittoria in pugno, l'ennesimo caso risolto, l'ennesimo finale felice. E ci sperano, lo fanno davvero, ma non sanno cosa aspettarsi mentre varcano una soglia appena illuminata da una luce flebile, vecchia e fastidiosa, tanto che sono costretti a sbattere ripetutamente le palpebre per abituarsi a quella semi-oscurità. Trattengono il fiato, ancora, mentre si guardano attorno, gli occhi scivolano ovunque per cercare la fonte di quello sparo, il colpevole, uno dei Sospettati, ma nulla. Sentono solo una risata, quasi isterica, e Louis s'irrigidisce, fermandosi di colpo davanti ad Harry che, inevitabilmente, inarca le sopracciglia e si blocca, come il castano che scuote la testa e ripete una cantilena infinita di “No, no, no. Non può essere.”. E vorrebbe urlare, il riccio, darsi una pacca sulla spalla per aver seguito il proprio istinto nelle settimane precedenti, complimentarsi con se stesso per non aver dato confidenza a quel ragazzo che non è riuscito ad inquadrare, timoroso; vorrebbe stringersi la mano per non aver permesso a quella persona di avvicinarsi, d'insinuarsi dentro alle viscere, sotto alla pelle, senza creare alcun legame. Vorrebbe farlo, davvero, ma in quei secondi tutto il suo corpo vorrebbe ribellarsi, avvicinarsi a Louis e proteggerlo da quel male involontario che si sta facendo, mordendosi le labbra forte, quasi a strapparsi via quello strato di pellicine che le rende lisce.  
Ed Harry non sa cosa fare, guarda quella figura in piedi davanti a loro, un ghigno sul volto mentre batte le mani, quasi a volersi complimentarsi con loro. Ma per cosa? Per averlo trovato? Per essere riusciti, finalmente, ad arrivare alla conclusione di tutto? Harry non lo sa, ma è shockato tanto quanto Louis che “Niall? Niall, cosa ci fai qui? Che sta succedendo?” chiede, quasi in un sussurro. Ed Harry vorrebbe avanzare, prenderlo fra le braccia e portarlo via, lontano da quel caos, quel dolore immane che sta provando; perché lo sa, lo sa che Louis sta soffrendo, che si stra struggendo silenziosamente per essersi fidato di una persona così spregevole, per aver reputato amico chi, ora, è il nemico.  
“Non fare quella faccia, _LouLou_. Cos'è? Non sei felice di vedermi?” dice Niall, rigirandosi la pistola fra le mani, giocandoci come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo. Lo sguardo di Louis è confuso, ferito, _spezzato_ ; gli occhi sono leggermente lucidi e realizza, finalmente, mentre Harry li guarda interdetto, senza proferire parola, si limita a restare in silenzio, come se la questione fosse solo fra Louis e Niall. E forse è così, forse lo è davvero, ma non se la sente di dire nulla, di innescare _qualcosa_ nella mente di quel pazzo che continua a sorridere quasi quella fosse una rimpatriata, un incontro fra amici.  
“Ce ne avete messo di tempo, comunque.” continua Horan, camminando davanti a loro, percorrendo quei pochi centimetri come se nulla fosse.  
“Non credevo di dover ricorrere ad uno sparo per attirare l'attenzione.” conclude girandosi, scrutandoli con quegli occhi chiari ricoperti da un velo d'oscurità, quella stessa oscurità che spaventa Harry, che lo fa tremare ancora, che gli fa pensare che al peggio non c'è mai un limite.  
“Co-come hai potuto?” domanda Louis, balbettando e tenendo il viso alto, fiero, cercando di farsi federe forte e sicuro.  
“Io mi f-fidavo di te.” mormora infine, scuotendo la testa, facendo sì che i capelli gli finissero davanti agli occhi e li coprissero, nascondendo quel velo di tristezza, di delusione, di debolezza. Il riccio si gira, guardando il profilo di Louis, pensando che il suo coraggio e la sua professionalità, in quel momento, sono pazzeschi. Lui stesso, probabilmente, non sarebbe riuscito a rimanere così freddo, se fosse stato al posto suo, se avesse avuto un _rapporto_ con Horan, n'è più che sicuro.  
“E tu, Styles? Non dici nulla?” lo interpella a quel punto, indicandolo con la canna della pistola. E sente i brividi lungo la schiena, la pelle d'oca sulle braccia coperte dalla divisa dell'F.B.I.  
“Sei soltanto uno psicopatico, un maniaco. L'unica cosa che meriti di sapere è che mi fai schifo e non vedo l'ora di vederti marcire in galera.” sputa Harry, racimolando quel po' di ragione che gli è rimasta, il coraggio perso, scivolatogli addosso una volta messo piede in quell'edificio malandato. E scuote la testa, stringe i denti ed indurisce lo sguardo, incastrandolo in quello tempestoso di Horan che ride sguaiatamente e “Ah, Styles, Styles. Se solo sapessi la verità, dubito sputeresti simili sentenze.” dice, continuando a ridacchiare, spostando lo sguardo su Louis che ha aggrottato la fronte, ancora più confuso.  
“Che vuoi dire?” chiede, cercando di capire, di fare mente locale. Lo conosce o meglio, pensa di conoscerlo, di sapere tutto sul suo conto. Sono stati amici, fino a qualche ora prima, hanno condiviso momenti indimenticabili, risate, abbracci; si sono sfogati l'uno con l'altro e forse, _forse_ , è stato il peggior errore della sua vita.  
“Sul serio, Louis?” continua. “Davvero non ti sei mai accorto di nulla?”  
“Di che cosa stai parlando?” domanda ancora, sentendosi leggero, tremolante, come una foglia pronta a farsi raccogliere dal vento e farsi trascinare via, lontano. Sente lo sguardo di Harry puntato su di lui, ed è grato della sua presenza, di avere accanto la sua figura. Gli trasmette tranquillità, si sente sicuro e vorrebbe girarsi, dirglielo e fargli presente che nonostante sia stato un coglione, ci tiene, vuole che torni a far parte della sua vita, delle sue giornate. Ma non può permetterselo, non in quel momento. Quindi torna ad osservare Niall che sospira e si gira verso una grande finestra, dando loro le spalle.  
“Non tutti nascono fortunati, con una famiglia amorevole alle spalle, una madre che ti rimbocca le coperte, un padre che ti dà consigli, una sorella che ti abbraccia durante le notti acquose, di tempesta.” dichiara, portando le mani dietro la schiena, incrociandole e rendendo visibile la pistola rivolta al pavimento.  
“E potrà sembrarvi assurdo, ma diciamo pure che quell'amore non smette mai di mancare, _mai_.” continua, perdendosi nel silenzio alle sue spalle.  
Harry inarca nuovamente le sopracciglia e “Perché ci stai dicendo questo?” chiede, abbassando leggermente la guardia, sentendo la tensione di Louis arrivargli dritta sulla pelle lattea.  
“Perché sono orfano.” e sia Harry che Louis si ritrovano a trattenere il respiro, facendosi assalire da mille e più pensieri, opzioni su opzioni, cullati da quella macchia di _pena_ che non possono fare a meno di provare nei confronti di Niall.  
Louis scuote il capo, lascia cadere le braccia lungo i fianchi, inerme e “Cosa?” soffia.  
E Niall alza le spalle, una risata nervosa esce da quelle labbra screpolate, torturate da denti bianchi per troppo tempo. “Vedi, Louis? È proprio questo che ho voluto evitare. Ho sempre nascosto questa parte della mia vita per non impietosire, per non essere guardato in modo diverso.” spiega, passandosi una mano fra i capelli tinti di biondo.  
“Per evitare che gente come voi, stupidi borghesucci del cazzo, mi vedeste per come non sono. E Birdman, quel bastardo, era l'unico ad esserne al corrente, l'unico a conoscenza della realtà dei fatti, del mio passato, del dolore che avevo provato e che ancora provo. E cos'ha fatto? Mi ha sempre screditato, regalando meriti a persone che non avrebbero dovuto riceverli.” aggiunge rabbioso, per poi “E questo perché? Assenza di crediti, pochi passa parola, fastidio nel riconoscere ad _uno come me_ di essere arrivato fin qui con le proprie forze, di aver soffiato la posizione a quel suo figlioccio bastardo ancora coi denti da latte.” continuare, agitandosi appena, muovendo le braccia da una parte all'altra.  
“Per Birdman non sono niente di più che un fottuto strappo alla regola, un imprevisto capitato sulla sua strada.” conclude, digrignando i denti, scuotendo energicamente il capo e lasciandosi scappare l'ennesima risata isterica, inquietante, da brividi.  
Harry è taciturno, ripensa a quelle parole, le esamina ad una ad una, cercando di capire il motivo di tale gesto. E suda freddo, perché ha paura, è terrorizzato da ciò che potrebbe succedere, non è più sicuro di nulla e non sa se troveranno i tre ragazzini vivi. E non può affrontare la situazione così, deve riprendersi e pensare positivo, cercare di fare ragionare Niall, di fargli spiegare ulteriormente, di arrivare ad un punto. Quindi si guarda attorno, soffermandosi su Louis che trema ancora, forse più di prima, e guarda il pavimento, immobile, intenzionato a rimanere così, in silenzio, facendosi opprimere da quelle confessioni.  
Perciò prende in mano la situazione, il riccio, sospira e “Perché proprio dei bambini?” chiede, il tono di voce basso, roco, udibile grazie al mutismo che aleggia attorno alle loro figure.  
“Perché arrivare a tanto? Perché, se ci sei passato anche tu?” continua, ridestandosi, stringendo forte la pistola nella mano destra, timoroso di una possibile reazione brusca da parte di Niall.  
“Chi più di te aveva un valido motivo per evitare questa tragedia?” domanda ancora. E, a quel punto, Horan si gira di scatto, gli occhi fuori dalle orbite, furenti di rabbia e di Dio solo sa cosa.  
“Per dimostrare che chiunque può eludere il sistema, persino _uno come me_.” grida, respirando affannosamente. E c'è qualcosa di strano nell'aria, qualcosa che spinge Harry a fermarsi, a guardarsi attorno per l'ennesima volta, a mettere a fuoco il luogo in cui si trova e le persone che ha di fronte. Si sente solo contro Niall, sentendo il respiro di Louis velocizzarsi, gli occhi sempre bassi ed il corpo tremante. E la rabbia sale, gli attraversa le viscere e “Tu... Hai usato dei bambini per questo? Per far vedere al Mondo che sei in grado di vincerlo?” esplode, buttando fuori la frustrazione, il nervosismo e la stanchezza.  
“Intuitivo.” sembra congratularsi Niall, sogghignando mentre gioca con la pistola, passandosela da una mano all'altra come fosse una palla, come fosse una cosa naturale, normale.  
“Sei pazzo.” sputa il riccio, stringendo i pugni, facendo attenzione a non urtare il grilletto per non commettere un errore e fare male a se stesso.  
“Probabile, ma ho comunque _vinto_.”  
Ed Harry ride, ride sguaiatamente pensando che è assurdo, che quel momento, la situazione in generale, il caso e addirittura Horan siano assurdi, tanto che non riesce a trattenersi e ride più forte, finché “Sul serio?” dice, calmandosi leggermente, lasciando che un sorrisetto furbo si faccia spazio sul suo viso. E sente lo sguardo di Louis su di sé, incredulo e probabilmente spaventato, stranito; e sa che il liscio, sicuramente, lo sta maledicendo in tutte le lingue che conosce, che lo sta insultando e mandando a farsi fottere. Ma non riesce a fermarsi, è più forte di lui.  
“Eppure sei qui, davanti a noi, e stai per finire in _esilio_.” continua, per poi “Non mi pare tu abbia vinto granché, in fin dei conti.” aggiungere, fissandolo dritto negli occhi colmi di rabbia e di quella che, a parer suo, può essere solo pazzia.  
Ed è un attimo, Niall tende le braccia in avanti, stringe forte la pistola fra le mani, puntandola contro la sua figura slanciata e magra; tutto sembra rallentare, come nei peggiori film d'azione. Sembra tutto attutito dai pensieri che scorrono veloci, il cuore che batte velocemente ed i movimenti diventano statici, istintivi, indispensabili. E Horan spara un colpo, uno solo, dritto verso il suo corpo, ed è tutto talmente rapido che, lui stesso, non si rende conto di compiere le stesse azioni. E segue il suo istinto, lo ascolta mentre gli dice di sparare a sua volta, di puntare alla testa e di chiudere gli occhi, di fare il possibile per salvarsi, cercando di schivare la morte. E non si accorge di quel “NO!” urlato, di quella figura che gli si para davanti, di quegli occhi colmi di lacrime che solcano un viso troppo bello anche per i più grandi pittori. Non sente il grido di dolore proveniente dall'altra parte della stanza, non sente il corpo di Niall cadere a terra, morente dopo un ultimo respiro tremolante, difficoltoso. Non sente i suoi stessi occhi bruciare, consapevoli di ciò che si troveranno d'innanzi di lì a pochi secondi. Non ha il coraggio di aprirli, di affrontare la realtà. Non è pronto, non lo è mai stato.  
Lascia cadere le braccia lungo i fianchi, aprendo la mano destra e gettando la Beretta a terra. È terrorizzato, trema e sente le gambe molli mentre si costringe a socchiudere le palpebre, a schiuderle lentamente, cercando di prendere tempo, di prepararsi alla scena che non avrebbe mai pensato di vivere. Eppure si inginocchia, distrutto, spezzato, dilaniato, accoglie Louis fra le braccia, lo guarda fisso negli occhi semi chiusi, le iridi dilatate e il respiro appena percettibile. E pensa che no, non può perderlo, non può permetterselo. Gli accarezza i capelli, spostandoli dalla fronte fredda, stringendoselo contro il petto; una mano premuta sul cuore, su quella ferita impossibile da rimarginare e “Andrà tutto bene, _amore_. Andrà tutto bene.” sussurra, prima di urlare, di gridare il più forte possibile, cercando di attirare l'attenzione della sua Squadra, di chiunque, così che possano chiamare un'ambulanza, così che possano salvare il _suo_ Louis. E la sua mente vaga fra i ricordi, soffermandosi su quelli felici, quelli in cui i loro corpi erano uniti come fossero uno solo, quelli in cui le loro mani erano intrecciate, legate da qualcosa d'indissolubile; i suoi pensieri si destreggiano fra le memorie di quell'amore che non ha mai dimenticato, fra le note della risata cristallina di Louis, di quello sguardo azzurro che non è mai riuscito a sostenere a lungo, troppo da sopportare per chiunque, persino per lui che lo ama, che lo _amava_. E si sente vuoto, perso, alla deriva; cerca un appiglio fra le lacrime che scorrono indisturbate, scosso come pensa di non essere mai stato, rotto, in pezzi. Cerca di aggrapparsi alla speranza, seppur minima, mentre una litania di “No, no, no” fuoriesce dalle labbra bagnate, salate. Culla il corpo del castano, lo stringe ancora più forte, quasi a volerlo far diventare parte di sé.  
Louis tossisce, respira malamente, affaticato e “H-Harry... I-io volevo dir- volevo dirti che–“ si sforza, ma Harry lo interrompe e “No, amore. Non sprecare fiato, non sforzarti. Stanno per arrivare.” mormora, passando le dita affusolate su quella pelle liscia, color caramello, fredda come il marmo. Ma Louis insiste, cerca ancora di parlare e “Harry... H-Harry, i-io...” dice, mentre Harry chiude gli occhi e cerca di rimanere positivo, avvicinandosi maggiormente a colui che crede sia e sarà sempre l'amore della sua vita, colui che gli ha donato i migliori momenti, i più grandi sorrisi, le più esplosive emozioni.  
Quindi “Ssshh amore, non parlare.” sussurra, tirando su con il naso.  
“Risparmia il fiato, _ti prego_.” aggiunge, poggiando il mento sulla testa di Louis che si è zittito, forse per farlo contento, per recuperare aria, per riprendere a respirare correttamente. Ed Harry continua a parlargli, a rassicurarlo, a trasmettergli tutto l'amore che prova, che ha provato e che proverà nei giorni, nei mesi, negli anni seguenti. Ma in cuor suo lo sa, _lo sa_ , Louis lo ha lasciato, se n'è andato portando con sé un pezzo della sua vita, del suo cuore. Eppure non lo lascia andare, non si arrende, non vuole crederci. Continua a piangere, a cullarlo, a confortarlo. Mormora un “ _Ti amo_ ” a denti stretti, facendoli finire sul suo labbro inferiore, poggiando la fronte contro quella del liscio che, inerme, giace fra le sue braccia forti, tremanti e stremate. E non ragiona più, urla, scuote la testa, impreca contro un Dio in cui non crede e non si accorge delle mani che lo scuotono, lo afferrano per le spalle e cercano di allontanarlo dal corpo di Louis. Non sente la voce di Zayn che cerca di richiamarlo alla realtà, di fargli lasciare la presa. Ma come può abbandonare Louis? Come può allontanarsi da quella figura? Come può tornare a respirare correttamente? Come può riaprire gli occhi ed affrontare quello strazio? Come può tornare a vivere?  
Ed Harry si spezza in molte più parti, mentre si aggrappa a quel corpo inerme, lo stringe un'altra volta ancora ed è amareggiato, arrabbiato, perché è ingiusto il modo in cui Louis, nonostante sia morto, riesca a farlo innamorare _ancora di più_. E si dispera, scuote forte la testa e maledice nuovamente Dio o chiunque faccia le sue veci per non avergli permesso di restituirgli il cuore, per non avergli concesso un ultimo bacio, un ultimo sorriso.  
“Lascialo. Harry, lascialo. È finita.” la voce di Liam gli arriva chiara alle orecchie, risvegliandolo di colpo. E si odia, si odia davvero, perché su quel pavimento non ci dovrebbe essere Louis, no. E vorrebbe lasciarlo, allontanarsi e far sì che la Squadra faccia il proprio dovere, che recuperino le due sagome inanimate in quella stanza, ma non ce la fa, non ci riesce. È più forte di lui. Per questo si piega, avvicinandosi ancora al viso di Louis, scostandogli ancora i capelli dalla fronte, pensando che non dimenticherà mai quella bellezza disarmante; lo osserva per qualche secondo, sentendo il calore delle lacrime che gli bagnano ininterrottamente le gote ormai rosse. Si sporge in avanti, socchiudendo gli occhi e sfiorando le labbra di Louis con le sue, imprimendo un _arrivederci_ muto, assieme ai sentimenti che non è stato in grado di mostrargli. E poi si lascia trascinare da Liam, si alza in piedi, aggrappandosi al suo corpo muscoloso, facendosi stringere forte; e Liam cerca di tranquillizzarlo, di rassicurarlo, di confortarlo con parole dolci, ma sa che è inutile, che non gli potrà dare indietro ciò che in quel momento vorrebbe. Ed è quando Zayn li raggiunge, posando una mano sulla sua spalla tremante, mormorando un “Mi dispiace, H.” che Harry si spezza completamente, che si lascia andare del tutto, scosso dai singhiozzi, il respiro più affannato di prima, come se avesse corso una maratona senza raggiungere la meta prestabilita.  È in quell'istante che muore, lentamente, insieme a Louis.

 

 

Sono passati tre giorni, quindici ore e quarantasette secondi da quando la luce del  _suo_ Louis ha smesso di illuminare le due giornate.  
Sono passati tre giorni, quindici ore e quarantotto secondi da quando il suo cuore ha smesso di battere. Sono passati tre giorni, quindici ore e quarantanove secondi e lui ancora non si è ripreso, semplicemente non ci riesce.  
Harry si stringe nel cappotto caldo, un vento leggero taglia l'aria asciugando velocemente le lacrime che scendono ininterrottamente. È lontano, nascosto fra gli alberi che decorano quel Cimitero desolato, che lo rendono quasi _vivo;_ si guarda attorno, sentendosi di troppo, solo e insicuro più che mai. Per questo abbassa lo sguardo, puntandolo sul prato scuro, pensando che fa male, che il macigno che sovrasta il suo cuore è enorme, pesante e crede non riuscirà mai a superarlo, che non dimenticherà mai ciò che ha provato il giorno in cui ha visto Louis spegnersi fra le sue braccia, fra le lacrime ed i ricordi. E prova ad allontanare dalla mente quei momenti, a nasconderli, a portarli il più lontano possibile, ma è come se una forza sovrannaturale lo costringa a rimanere lì, su quelle pagine macchiate di rosse. E si passa una mano fra i ricci, scompigliandoli appena, alzando la testa ed osservando le persone radunate attorno alla bara di Louis. Le scruta attentamente, soffermandosi sulle loro espressioni spente, gli occhi inondati di tempesta ed è inevitabile, per lui, sentirsi allo stesso modo, soprattutto quando il suo sguardo cade su Nick che è piegato sul legno bianco che abbraccia il corpo esile di Louis, che piange rumorosamente, mentre il Prete pronuncia parole che non riesce ad udire.  
Tira su con il naso e sposta leggermente il viso, bloccandosi davanti all'immagine di Jay, la madre di Louis, col capo chino e le mani davanti agli occhi. E vorrebbe avvicinarsi a lei, abbracciarla forte e dirle che la capisce, che si sente come lei, seppur sappia che perdere un figlio è ben differente dal perdere un fidanzato o un amico.  
“Perché tu?” sussurra, mentre calano la bara nel terreno e le persone cominciano ad avvicinarsi maggiormente, mormorando frasi di circostanza alle orecchie dei familiari, delle persone a lui vicine, lasciando poi cadere una rosa bianca sul terriccio che la ricopre.  
“Perché non io?” aggiunge a quel discorso con nessuno, col nulla. E crolla ancora, lasciandosi sovrastare da quelle lacrime isteriche, amare, sentite, forse anche troppo. Ma non può farci niente, sono le ingiustizie della vita, i rischi del loro mestiere, ma continua a pensare che non sarebbe dovuto toccare a Louis. E si strugge, perché forse avrebbe potuto impedirlo, avrebbe potuto fare ragionare Niall invece di scatenare la sua ira e costringerlo a sparare. _Forse, forse, forse_. Ma a cosa servono le probabilità, ora? Non se ne fa nulla, rendono solo difficile il suo modo di respirare, di _esistere._ Per questo rimane in disparte anche mentre quella piccola folla si disperde, mentre tutti se ne vanno con gli occhi più leggeri e il cuore più pesante. Ma la sua Squadra ed i colleghi di Louis aspettano un istante in più, rivolgendo qualche parola alla sua salma sepolta. Ed è un attimo, Liam e Zayn si girano verso di lui, gli sorridono e gli mandano silenziosamente il conforto di cui avrebbe bisogno; poi lo fanno, alzano i fucili, puntandoli verso l'altro e sparano un colpo ciascuno, a salve, perché è così che funziona, così che le loro regole vogliono, così che deve essere salutato un Ufficiale. Ed anche loro, dopo quel piccolo _teatrino_ , si sparpagliano e si dirigono ognuno alla propria macchina, pronti a riprendere la loro vita, la loro routine.  
Harry aspetta ancora qualche minuto, prima di camminare lentamente verso la tomba di Louis. Infila una mano nella tasca del cappotto ed esita, incerto, stringe fra le dita quella lettera bagnata, quella lettera che racchiude ciò che non è riuscito a dirgli prima che morisse, quella lettera piena di sentimenti, quella lettera che gli occhi azzurri di Louis non potranno mai leggere ma che spera gli arrivi, in qualche modo, ovunque si trovi in quel momento. E s'inginocchia, una volta accanto a _lui_ , scuote la testa e si morde le labbra, mentre il braccio si tende in avanti e lascia cadere quel foglio pieno di parole, quel foglio pregno d' _amore_. E piange ancora, più forte, col respiro pesante, affannato e semplicemente è troppo. Quindi si prende il viso tra le mani e singhiozza, si rompe ulteriormente mentre “Mi mancherai.” sussurra, portando le dita nuovamente su quel terriccio, accarezzandolo, immaginando la pelle morbida di Louis, i brividi che avrebbe provato ed il sorriso che gli avrebbe rivolto.  
Nessuno risponde.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
